The Divine Empire
by Fantasymaker76
Summary: The Kingdom of Divina is an old kingdom with a religion that is different from the rest of Thedas. For years Divina has resisted the Chantry and their teaching but with the wake of the fifth blight, new threats are about to be unleashed
1. The Ancient Age

fThe Ancient Age:

Thousands of years before the rise of the Chantry and before the rise of the Tevinter Imperium, humans and elves settled on the land which would become known as Thedas. Elves would isolate themselves from the humans since they believed that the arrival of the humans had caused the Elves to lose their immortality. While the Elves isolated themselves in their kingdom of Arlathan while two cultures of Humans emerged. First in the North came the Tevinter Imperium and in the South cam the Kingdom of Divina.

The Tevinter Imperium was made up of several human tribes and they used a dark type of magic called Blood Magic which used blood to power itself. They worshiped the Old Gods who the Tevinters claimed to be Dragons. First there was Dumat, old god of Silence, Zazikel Old God of Chaos, Toth Old God of Fire, Andoral Old God of Slaves, Urthemiel Old God of Beauty, Razikale Old God of Mystery and Lusacan Old God of Night. The Tevinter Magisters would use Blood magic to improve their power but also they relayed heavily on Slavery which the South disliked.

In the South was the Kingdom of Divina. The Alamerri Tribes fled across the Frostback Mountains to settle in a place called the Ferelden Valley where they would become Nomad tribes and settle on the land. But eventually a group of tribes known as the Avvars would break away and the two tribes would fight each other for years until the Avvars fled into the Mountains. Soon the Chasind also broke away from the Alamerri and fled into the Korari Wilds. The remaining Alamerri tribes would become nomads until an event united the tribes.

This Event began when one of the Tribal Chiefs called Tiber Septim heard ancient spirits speak to him claiming to be Gods. They warned him of a great Threat which was of a dark and evil Dragon God called Alduin. This large black dragon had begun attacking settlements all over the world and now he had his eyes on the Southern Tribes. Alduin enslaved other Dragons and he began a rampage across the Ferelden valley slaughtering hundreds of innocent people. Tiber convinced the other tribes to join him and help fight against the Dragons and soon a huge war began. During the war, Tiber killed a dragon and when it died, the skin suddenly burnt away leaving a skeleton behind and then the lights were absorbed by Tiber. The Gods proclaimed him Dragonborn and Tiber carried on his duty. Eventually, Tiber and his top followers, Gormlaith Golden Hilt, Hakon One Eye and Felldir the Old would challenge Alduin at the tallest mountain in the Frostback Mountains known as the Throat of the World. Alduin was defeated though it is unclear if he was killed although the battle had come at a terrible price as Gormlaith had been killed in the fight and the tribes had been weakened. But Tiber was viewed as a Hero and soon all of the Tribes of the Alamerri and Avvar swore fealty to him and the Kingdom of Divina was founded, named for the Divine Gods the people worshipped.

There were Eight Divines that the People of Divina worshipped. The First was Akatosh, the Chief God of Time and the Chief of the Gods. He was pictured as a huge White Dragon or a man with a dragon's head. The second was Arkay, the son of Akatosh and the God of the Dead and Burial rights. All settlements in Divina had a small temple dedicated to him. Then there was Dibella, the goddess of Beauty and a favourite Goddess among women. The Goddess of Love was Mara and all weddings took place in a temple dedicated to her. Stendarr was the God of Mercy, Zenithar was the God of Work and Julianos was the God of Wisdom. The final Divine was Kynareth who was the Goddess of Nature and the Heavens and was worshipped by many people in small villages.

The Kingdom of Divina grew powerful and rich which gained them the envy of Tevinter. Tevinter desired the power and riches that Divina had and so eventually Tevinter gathered a huge army and invaded Divina. At first they were successful at took the Northern part of Divina and the Western lands past what would become known as the Dales. Tevinter had already defeated and enslaved the Elves and the remaining ones had fled to Divina who were granted refugee. Tevinter believed that their blood magic could defeat the Armies of Divina but the people of Divina had magic of their own which allowed them to cancel the blood magic and eventually the Tevinters were forced to flee having lost the war though they still took a good bit of land from Divina. But Tevinter lost their Island stronghold of Estwatch which was used to build and repair warships. This became the most outer port of Divina. After the war, the continent became two major kingdoms, Tevinter and Divina, each time Tevinter invaded Divina, and they were repelled. Divina hated Tevinter not just for their horrific blood magic but also because of Slavery which was despised by Divina, any Tevinter Slavers caught in Divina were executed as a warning.

But eventually Tevinter would go too far when the Blights would begin. The Seven High Priests of the Old Gods would use a magic ritual though the reasons for why are unknown. Some claim it was to search for the Old Gods others say that it was to gain more power. But instead they unleashed a foul magic which twisted their bodies and they became the first of the foul creatures known as Darkspawn. The Taint they had infected others and turned them into Darkspawn as well. The Darkspawn went underground and they located Dumat, Old God of Silence in his prison and corrupted him, turning him into an Archdemon. The Darkspawn multiplied fast and 15 years later, they attacked the Underground Dwarven Kingdoms. The Underground Dwarven Empire was caught off guard and many of their outer Thaigs were destroyed. Despite the Dwarven technology advantage, the Darkspawn proved too much. The Dwarven Capital of Orzammar fell into chaos when the nobles began fighting each other on what to do. It was only the efforts of a man from the warrior caste known as Aeducan rallied the armies together and fought back. Orzammar was saved but at a high price, all of the thaigs had fallen and only four Dwarven Kingdoms remained which were Orzammar, Kal-Sharok, Hormak and Gundaar. The Dwarves abandoned the deep roads and Aeducan was made into a Paragon.

Even though the dwarves held back, with the deep roads fallen, now the Darkspawn could attack the surface. The Darkspawn hordes attacked both Tevinter and Divina and both kingdoms fell into chaos. Tevinter ordered that their capital of Minrathous must be protected at all costs and armies from across Tevinter were recalled to defend Tevinter leaving many cities to be swallowed by the Blight. As Tevinter fell to Darkspawn, the people were now shown that their gods had turned in them. As the Darkspawn travelled, the land was sucked of all moisture and disease and rot followed with dark clouds covering the sky. People grew angry towards the Priests and Magisters and the common people rose in rebellion only to be crushed by demons summoned by the Magisters.

Divina was more successful at fighting the Darkspawn than Tevinter since Divina remained united. The Armies of Divina were able to strike back at the Darkspawn though stories differ. Some say that the Kings of Divina made a deal with dragons to fight the Darkspawn while others said that the Divines came in mortal form to assist. Though even Divina had problems as some of their cities such as the great city of Kvatch were reduced to rubble. But Divina managed to remain united and fight, but the Darkspawn kept coming back and even Divina knew that they wouldn't last long.

Their hopes can 90 years after the First Darkspawn were created in the creation of the Grey Wardens. The Grey Wardens were veterans of many Darkspawn battles who gave up all their allegiances, families and titles and they dedicated themselves to ending the Blight at all costs. Led by the legendary Carinus at Weisshaupt fortress, the Wardens searched for more effective ways to fight the Darkspawn which eventually led to the Joining Ritual where Warden consumed Darkspawn Blood and they became more effective at fighting the Darkspawn. The Warden's first recorded battle at Nordbotten where they were able to save the city from the Darkspawn horde and then they began an aggressive campaign against the Darkspawn.

The Wardens were assisted when the Dwarves creates Golems, the dwarven smith Caradin created living engines of stone and metal which allowed the dwarves to smash through the Darkspawn and reclaim the thaigs. But Caradin disappeared one day and Queen Getha sent the Legion of Steel, a force of 126 Golems to search for him but he was never found. Caradin was declared dead and Getha was deposed.

Back on the surface, hope came when the Old God Dumat was slain by soldiers during a warden ambush. However Dumat returned a few days later and they realised that the soul of Dumat would just go into another Darkspawn when slain. So the Archdemon as Dumat was called was immortal. However, some Warden scholars proposed that if a warden slayed Dumat then he would absorb the soul and the Archdemon would be destroyed along with the Grey Warden. At the Battle of the Silent Plains, Dumat was finally slain by the wardens and the Darkspawn were soon forced back underground.

But the Blight was not over for the Dwarves, with the Darkspawn back underground, the kingdoms of Gundaar and Hormak had fallen and the dwarves of Orzammar lost contact with Kal-Sharok. The dwarves sealed the Deep Roads and they believed that they were the last kingdom.

Back on the surface, the people celebrated the end of the Blight but the fight was not over yet. Both Divina and Tevinter had been hit hard by the blight and Tevinter had the strongest army. So some Tevinter Magisters would make plans to conquer Divina but their army had been shattered as well as Tevinter faced civil unrest in their home when the Slaves and common people revolted and the world of Thedas was about to be assaulted by another war.

26 years after the Blight ended, there was a large war between Divina and Tevinter but this time it was Divina that struck first. In the town of Demerin, the lord of the city Elderath and his wife Brona had three children, Andraste, Halliserre and Alessia. But while on a trip, Andraste was kidnapped by Tevinter Slavers. When word reached Divina, they issued an ultimatum to release her since she was the daughter of a powerful lord. The Magisters laughed and they ignored the message. But Divina was prepared for this and the armies of Divina attacked Tevinter outposts where they liberated Slaves. The Slaving capital of Emerius was taken when the Slaves revolted and bit by bit, Tevinter fell to Divina. The armies of Divina were assisted by a massive Slave revolt led by Shartan who dreamt of a home for elves. Divina granted them the Dales and soon the Elves emigrated to the Dales and were promised protection by Divina. Andraste meanwhile was able to escape with help from the barbarian Maferath and they began a campaign of their own. Tevinter armies were defeated thanks to droughts draining their water supplies and crops failing. But Maferath eventually grew jealous of Andraste and at the city of Nevarra, he handed Andraste over to Tevinter where she was taken back to the capital of Minrathous.

Andraste was sentenced to death. Archon Hessarian wanted a quick death but his wife wanted her to suffer to send a message. Andraste was burnt at the steak but Hessarian jumped in the pyre and stabbed her in the chest to give her a quick death. After the execution, Hessarian converted to the Faith of the Nine Divines and returned Andraste's remains to Divina. However Andraste had written that she had dreams and that she had heard the calling of the Gods like her younger sister Alessia had and that she was told to help liberate the people from the Magisters oppression. Hessarian left Tevinter and would resettle in Divina where stories say he became a Priest of Akatosh to help redeem himself. Tevinter and Divina had a fragile peace but they agreed to destroy Maferath for his betrayal. The world was at peace once again but soon a new age would be coming with the rise of Andraste's teaching and a new Religion of the Chant of Light and the Rise of the Chantry.

 **Chapter End:  
Notes: Well this is the first chapter of my Dragon Age-Elder Scrolls crossover. The first few chapters will talk about the history of Divina and there will be huge changes in cannon. Then when I get to the main story, there will be a game of thrones theme. The characters will be the same ones from my Dragon X story.**


	2. Rise of the Chantry

**Rise of the Chantry:**

After War with Tevinter ended. The armies of Divina returned to their lands and they left the rest of Thedas alone. Maferath divided his lands up but when his betray was revealed, many left him and his lands fell into Chaos. Andraste's writing were found and people claimed that there was a new God calling himself the Maker and cults worshipping the Maker began to emerge but were not popular in Tevinter and Divina. However after Maferath's lands fell into Chaos, dark cults and blood mages were common and eventually, the Inquisition was formed and they were to hunt down Dark Cults and Mages in the name of the Maker. But their beliefs were believed to be too fanatic and were barred from Divina. But eventually the cult of the Maker had a shrine in the city of Val Royeaux by their young King Kordillius Drakon and he begins a series of Holy wars in the name of the Maker and he managed to conquer Northern and Western lands but he was put under Pressure from Divina as they resisted the Maker's beliefs as they still held onto their beliefs of the Nine Divines and the Elves remained true to the Elven Gods. When his temple to the Maker was complete, Drakon declared it as the established religion of his new Empire of Orlais and he was crown first Emperor of Orlais. He created the holy position of the Divine, the head of the Chantry and a new age known as the Divine Age began.

Kordillius gave up on his attempts to spread the word of the Maker to Divina and instead entered a trading alliance. Kordillus had managed to bring peace to a world that was in chaos from the fall of Tevinter however hopes for a lasting peace shattered when 5 years after the Divine Age started, the Second Blight began. The Darkspawn amassed around the Archdemon Zazikel in the Northern Anderfells. The first target was the city of Nordbotten and Hossberg which were both slaughtered before the Grey Wardens could receive word. Then the Darkspawn spread to the rest of the world. The first big battle would happen at Cumberland where Emperor Drakon enlisted the help of the mages and allowed them to use their full force against the Darkspawn and the Nevarran Accord was established which disbanded the Inquisition and created the Templar Order and the Seekers of Truth. Drakon's forces met with the Grey Wardens and they won the hard fought battle at Cumberland. Drakon then helped relieve the Free Marches and helped spread the Chant of Light to these places and he did the same with the Anderfells.

However the Elves of the Dales remained neutral throughout the Blight. They believed that Orlais was no better than Tevinter and were fine with letting the Darkspawn crush them. This caused tensions to rise expessial in the 25th year of the Divine Age when the city of Montsimmard was nearly destroyed by Darkspawn while the Elves watched from nearby. But eventually, their close allies in Divina convinced the, to help and the Elves helped Divina fight the Darkspawn but only in the lands of the Dales and Divina.

Meanwhile by the 31st year of the Divine Age, the Darkspawn reach the capital of Tevinter, Minrathous and while they were unable to take the city, Tevinter spent a huge amount of resources to keep the city. 2 years later, the Darkspawn besieged the Grey Warden Stronghold of Weisshaupt. The Grey Warden held strong but soon they were draining their resources and it would only be a matter of time before the Elite warriors fell to the Darkspawn. It was only the arrival of Emperor Drakon that the Darkpawn were defeated at Weisshaupt. Drakon had originally wanted to conquer the weakened Tevinter but instead went to assist the Grey Wardens instead. The Wardens were impressed and they converted to the Maker and Anderfells became part of Orlais. However in the 45th year of the Divine Age, Kordillus died of old age and his son Kordillus II did not have his father's military strength and the Blight spread into Orlais and in the 65th year of the Divine Age, Anderfells declared independence.

The influence of the Grey Wardens spread into the Western Approach in Orlais where there were several major battles in the area and heroic sacrifices. Several stronghold such as Griffin Wing Keep and Adamant Fortress were built by the Grey Wardens. They also spread into Divina where they assisted in the breaking of the Darkspawn at their capital city of the Imperial City. Divina granted the wardens the ruins of Kvatch where they would build their stronghold in Divina.

The Second Blight Eventually ended in the 95th year of the Divine age, 90 years since it began. The Wardens planned a trap at the city of Starkhaven in the Free Marches and the human armies of Orlais marched with them. But the Archdemon Zazikel was aware of the trap and the army was surrounded by Darkspawn. Just as they were about to be defeated, the armies of Divina and the remaining wardens of Divina arrived led by the Grey Warden Corin. After Corin's lover Neriah sacrificed herself to protect Corin from an Emissary, Corin cut a path through the Darkspawn and finally slew Zazikel.

The Kingdom of Divina had saved the world from the Blight however tensions were soon to start rising. Divina's refusal to convert to the Maker caused Tensions with Orlais who they had just saved. Their ways of free mages caused issues with the Chantry and soon the Chantry and Divina were soon to enter a time of huge tensions which would continue to the modern days.

In the 99th year of the Divine Age, a new age would begin the next year which would be called the Glory Age. But this next year would have several civil Wars. The Elves of the Dales remained strongly independent and by the 5th year of the Glory Age, tensions between the Elves and Humans of Orlais developed into small scale border clashes. This countined until the 9th year when a border clash at the town of Red Crossing resulted in Orlais declaring war but the Elves struck back and took the town of Montsimmard. Divine Renata declared and exalted march against the Dales but Divina took this as the Chanry breaking Andraste's word and issued an Ultimatum and ordered the Chantry to withdraw. Renata was said to have laughed when she heard but Divina entered the Dales to help defend the Dales.

The war carried on until the 20th year of the Glory Age and the war came to an end. The Elves with help from Divina's navy sacked Val Royeaux and captured Divine Renata. Also Divina's army smashed against the Chantry's army besiegeing the Elven capital of Halamshiral and captured their leaders. They were all taken back to Divina and what happened there was shocking.

…

The four leaders of the Exalted March were taken before the throne of the Imperial city, the capital of Divina. Divine Renata was one of them and also had the three army leader, Sister Amity, Ser Brandis of Lac Celesine and Lord Demertrius Aron. In front of the stood the leader of Divina and the Dales, King Caedmon of Divina, General Rajmael and the Elven leader Lindiranae.

"So" Caedmon spoke "These are the traitors who dared to try and break Andraste's promise."

"Don't you speak of Andraste like that" Renata hissed only to be hit on the head by one of the guards

"Shut it" Caedmon hissed "Andraste would be disappointed that you broke her promise. At least we try to keep her word and don't force our beliefs on other like your fucking Chantry has done."

"There is only one God here, the Maker" Amity hissed "Your so called Divines are false."

Caedmon looked at Rajmael and nodded. Then Rajmael swung his sword and cut Amity's hand off "Don't speak to us about our Gods!" Caedmon hissed "We saved you. We saved you people from being whipped out when the Archdemon nearly destroyed your armies at Starkhaven. Well I guess we should have left you alone and it's clear that the Elves of the Dales were right about you. You really are no better than Tevinter. Well guess what, now the Dales and Divina will be in a military Alliance. No chantry person shall ever set foot in our lands and to make sure you get the message, I'm going to kill one of you." It was then that Caedmon was handed a large mace and before everyone's eyes, he bashed Lord Demertrius' head. With a few more swings, Lord Demertrius was dead and two guards took hold of Brandis "Now you two fucking cunts will be returning to the ruins of your grand city where you will be rebuilding. But your Silver Knight will remain with me here as a hostage. Also your city of Montsimmard will now be part of our Empire. Anyone sets foot in our lands, and we will wage war against your Chantry."

…

And so the Exalted March on the Dales ended in disaster for the Chantry who had been humiliated. Worse other nations condemned the Exalted March as a power grabbing move. Brandis vanished from history and some say he died in prison, others said that he converted to the Nine Divines and pledged himself to fighting in the Name of Talos. Renata returned home but her position was in tatters. During the sack of Val Royaeux, the Elves and Divina's forces recovered all Elven art and writing to protect it from the Chantry. Amity would go one to become a Revered Mother and soon a Grand Cleric. After Renata's death, she pushed to become the next Divine but failed as others saw her as too fanatic who would lead the Chantry to destruction. After her return from the Dales and the loss of her hand, she spoke against other religions and called them heathens and pushed to create a holy army to stamp out other Religions but was hated by people who saw her as too Fanatic but she had a lot of influence which allowed her to become the next Divine. After her failure to become Divine, she returned home in shame where she eventually passed away in her sleep.

Meanwhile Divina and the Dales emerged stronger than ever and the two nations were now one. The Dales became part of Divina though the Elves ruled the Dales, they were a client kingdom of Divina which meant they were protected by their army and were in a military alliance. The two nations eventually agreed on the construction of a great Wall to keep the Chantry forces out. The wall took most of the Glory age to complete but when the wall was finished, it was a grand wall and spanned from the Waking Sea to the southern tip of the Dales and was guarded at all times with just one Gate to get through which was the main path that originally went to the Montsimmard.

While the Chantry recovered from their failed March, Western Thedas was hit with more Chaos. From 2:15-2:45 Glory, King Fyruss of Starkhaven became a series of wars to build his own Empire. The Antivian cities united to defend themselves against Fyruss but in 2:45 Glory, Fyruss was betrayed by his Tevinter allies and overtrown. The Chantry declared another Exalted March against Starkhaven to retake the city from Tevinter. But the Chantry was still weakened and it wasn't until 2:80 Glory that Starkhaven was retaken. Then the Chantry created another idea that Divina condemned. The Right of Annulment.

After a dispute at the Neverran Circle led to an Abomination slaughtering both parties, Divine Galatea creates the Right of Annulment to Grand Clerics which allow the Templars to put all Mages in Circles to the sword. Divina comdmned this Action as Barbaric and more Mages fled to Divina. Even escaped Circle Mages as Templars couldn't get in as they would risk being executed if caught.

In the year 2:99 Glory, the Grand Cathedral of Val Royeaux was complete around the same time as the Great Wall of the Dales was finished. Both these became symbols of each nation and the next age became known as the Towers Age and this next Age would be one that would further split the Chantry and Divina. Near the start of the new age in 3:09 Towers, the Right of Annulment was enforced for the third time since it was created on the circle in Antivia. Hundreds of Mages were killed and many fled to Divina. Divina would accuse Grand Clerics of using the Right as a way to keep their powers.

One year later in 3:10 Towers, the Third Blight began when the Archdemon Toth emerged and the Darkspawn attacked the Tevinter cities of Marnas Pell and Vyrantium while the city of Arlesans in Orlais was attacked along with Montsimmard in Divina. They Grey Wardens organised a quick defence and were able to drive the Darkspawn back despite heavily loses. But by 3:18 Towers the Darkspawn ravage the countryside in the Free Marches destroying many settlements while Tevinter, Divina and Orlais do nothing. Divina refuses to help Chantry lands after the failed Exalted March on the Dales while Tevinter and Orlais just want to help themselves. Pressure from the Grey Wardens manages to get both countries to send aid to the Free Marches. In 3:25 Towers, both Tevinter and Orlais' armies met at Hunter Fell and join the Grey Wardens in the final battle of the Third Blight. Archdemon Toth is slain and the Darkspawn are slaughtered in one of the bloodiest battles in history with Darkspawn piling 100 feet high. The Free Marches never forget the smell of burning Darkspawn or the image. However things soon fell apart as both Tevinter and Orlais took control of the lands they had just saved with Orlais taking Neverra and Tevinter taking Hunter Fell. Hunter Fell broke away from Tevinter in 3:49 and Neverra broke from Orlais in 3:65 with secret support from Divina. This would create the long dislike between Neverra and Orlais and the quite friendship between Divina and Neverra.

Thedas had split into two separate camps with the Chantry and the Nine Divines. But in 3:87 Towers, many years of argument in Tevinter causes Tevinter to separate from the Chantry and name their own Black Divine, a male mage called Valhail. The new Imperial Chantry takes a more positive view on Magic like Divina but argues on the main line that 'Magic exists to serve man and never to rule over him' and allow Mages to rule as long as Blood Magic is forbidden. They also claimed that Andraste was not of Divine Origin and was a Mage who wanted change, something which Divina agreed with. Both of these arguments did not sit well with the Divine in Orlais so Divine Joyous II took measures to limit the Circle of Magi's power in Tevinter but Tevinter split completely from the Chantry and ruled their own way. The Chantry created propaganda against Tevinter and the Circle of Magi as well as against Divina.

In 3:99 Towers, Divine Joyous II dies and her death is celebrated in Tevinter and the date of her death is declared a holiday in Tevinter by the Black Divine. The Towers Ages ends and the new Age is named the Black Age as the Chantry calls for Retribution against the Black Divine or the false Divine of the North and this Age would be one of Wars between different ideas.


	3. Years of War

**Years of War:  
**

The Black Age would start with discoveries such as the medical qualities of the common plant known as Elfroot. Though there would be dark times such as the murder of King Guiomar the Younger of Antiva by the legendary Callisti di Bastion. In 4:40 Black, the Divine would call the first of 4 Exalted Marches to destroy the Heathens in Tevinter. The Chantry would gather large armies from all over Thedas except for Divina and they would march on Tevinter. But all would end in failure with the Chantry's armies failing to take Tevinter's capital of Minrathous. All the Exalted Marches did was increase the separation between Tevinter and the South. The Imperial Chantry forms its own dogma and policies and many mages flee from the Chantry allows Tevinter to recover from its waning power.

In 4:46 Black, Divine Clemence I commission the Tevinter Fugitive and former magister Adralla of Vyrantium to write the Litnay of Adralla which is a tool to use against Blood Magic and demons. In 4:52 Black, the Great Riot of Val Royeaux takes place and is believed to have sparked by the performance of the Lost Play The Setting of the Light.

In 4:80 Black, the Orlesian Emperor Jullian believed that it was time for the heathens in Divina to be vanquished and he called for a conclave to discuss what must be done. He was able to convince many of the Kingdoms to unite to destroy Divina. It was in part that Jullian was related to many of the other rulers of Thedas through his Grandmother Queen Asha of Antiva. Though many just wanted the great Wealth of Divina. Jullian was convinced that a they should split their army in three with a attack on the West by Orlais, an invasion of Highever through the Waking Sea and a 2nd landing near the city of Denerim. However Neverra refused to get involved in this and sent a warning in secret which warned Divina's emperor. Soon the Orlesian army attack the Great Wall and they were determined to take this wall down and retake their lost city of Monstimmard. The Free Marches states invaded the Waking Sea and Antiva and Rivain would invade Denerim. All three invasions ended in a disaster. The attack on Denerim was done with small raiding ships and renforcements from the islands of Alamar and Brandel's Reach caused the invasion to be boxed in and slaughtered and then the army of the Imperial city would move and attack the Free Marcher's army from behind while they besieged the city of Highever. The 2nd army was defeated and forced into retreat.

Meanwhile Jullian personally led his Orlesian army to the Great Wall of Divina. The Elves of the Dales as well as the human army stationed at the Wall were prepared for a defence. With only one gate through the Wall, Jullian ordered his army to break the Gate down. However the army at the Gate refused to move and Siege engines were usless as the rocks they fired just went over the wall. Catapults were more effective but Divina and the Elves had used magic on the wall so the wall refused to fall easily. Jullian had no word on the other armies and had no idea that they had been easily defeated. The Battle at the Gate developed into a stalemate as neither side would budge. The Wall's defenders were easily able to get supplies but the attackers started to run out of supplies. Finally in 4:84 Black, the Gates of the wall opened, Jullian believed that the Gate had fallen then led his army and rushed through the Gate with his army and was determined to end the defenders of the wall. However it turned out to be a trap as the Wall had a second hidden gate which dropped and trapped Jullian and a good portion of his army. The defenders of the wall surround Jullian's small army and Jullian was killed in the fighting. His body was paraded around the walls and the rest of the army lost heart and fled. After the terrible defeats that the Chantry faced, Divina would strike hard and they led ship attacks on the Free March state of Kirkwall and several Orlesian cities such as Val Royeaux which Grand Cathedral was burnt and it took many years to rebuild.

In 4:99 Black, Divine Justinia II named the next age as the Exalted Age as the wars with Tevinter persists. But in 5:10 Exalted, the 4th Exalted March ends in a retreat for Orlais and then the world would be shaken when in 5:12 Exalted, the Fourth Blight began in Antiva and the country was quickly overrun by Darkspawn. Antiva city is evacuated but the royal family refuses to leave. The royal guard rebel and kill King Elaudio but are stopped by the Grey Wardens and it is reported that he is killed by Darkspawn. The Free Marches is also attacked and the Grey Wardens are able to evacuated the people of the city of Wycome to Starkhaven. But then the Darkspawn pour into the Free Marches and Rivain and the Darkspawn rise in Anderfels as well and their capital city of Hossberg comes under siege.

Orlais and Tevinter are attacked by Fewer Darkspawn and are able to drive the Darkspawn back underground. However mainly because of the failed Exalted Marches, Tevinter refuses to send any aid to the Marches and Orlais only sends a token force. Only Divina remained safe though they were reluctant to get involved outside their territory as they had been attacked by Orlais and when they had assisted in the 2nd Blight, the Chantry tried to force the Chant of Light on them.

In 5:16 Exalted, Divine Hortensia II died and her replacement, Divine Rosamund is elected and is the youngest Divine in history and she had been groomed for the position by Hortensia. In 5:20 Exalted, the Grey Warden Garahel is able to convince Divina to send aid to the Free Marches due to Divina being him homeland. Garahel is able to break the siege of Hossberg. Back in the Free Marches, the despite the help of Divina, the Darkspawn ravage the Free Marches and Kirkwall declares the common Nug as vermin due to fears that they carry the Darkspawn taint. Refugees flee towards Divina and Divina allows them in. In 5:22, Garahel unites the Free Marches together and Wardens from Orlais, Divina and Anderfels unite and an army is gathered to stop the Darkspawn. The united army is led North by the Grey Wardens and in 5:24 Exalted, the Battle of Ayesleigh takes place in southern Antiva. Garahel dies killing the Archdemon Andoral and so many Darkspawn are killed in the fighting that they believe that the Blights are over. Though the Dwarves fight the Darkspawn daily but are ignored except by the Grey Wardens and Divina. The young Orlesian Knight Lambert Valmont is raised to nobility for his bravery in the battle of Ayesleigh by King Azar of Antiva. Lambert marries one of Azar's daughters and when he returns to Orlais, the Emperor is forced to raise Lambert to nobility and House Valmont is created. However many Griffens were killed in the fighting and they would die out not long after.

In 5:37 Exalted with aid from Divina, Tylus Van Markham is crowned King after claiming to be a descendent of Emperor Drakon's son killed in Cumberland and kills the Ruling King of Neverra. He was also a hero of the Fourth Blight and stirs Nationalist feelings in the Western Free Marches against the growing power of Orlais. He wins several victories against Orlais and established Neverra as a growing new power. The Chantry's influence in the Free Marches begins to fade as many states are angry with the Chantry as Divina aided them when the Darkspawn were attacking. The Chantry sat back in Orlais and did nothing so the Chantry's power begins to fade. Many people from the Free Marches also fled to Divina and many ended up converting to the Nine Divines and settling in Divina which angered the Chantry claiming that they had turned their backs on the Maker.

In 5:71 Exalted, Divine Rosamund dies after 55 years in power and is regarded as one of the most compassionate women to have had the position. Divine Amara III is elected and she was a fanatic and sought to return the Chantry's power in the Free Marches so she had the Templars crack down on people converting to the Nine Divines and many were s;aughtered but this angered Divina and the Free Marches and only created Riots in the cities which resulted in Templars being killed in the cities and Grand Clerics being attacked by mobs. Eventually Amara III was assassinated though it is unkown who, some say it was templars others say assassins from Divina did the deed and she is replaced by Divine Theodosia I. In 5:99 Exalted, Queen Madrigal of Antiva is assassinated on a hunt and is stabbed by 4 blades. When Theodosia hears the news, she names the next age as the Steel Age due to her having nightmares about the assassination.

The Steel Age would see a new enemy arrive on Thedas. In 6:15 Steel, Dragons were hunted to near extinction by Dragons slayers of Divina and by the Pentaghasts of Neverra. But in 6:30 Steel, a new people known as the Qunari landed in Par Vollen, an island nation north of mainland Thedas which was loosely controlled by Tevinter and they quickly conquer the land unknown to the rest of the world. Two years later in 6:32 Steel, Qunari ships land on the Tevinter controlled Island of Seheron and Northern Rivain. This was the start of the Qunari wars and by 6:42, most of Tevinter except for the capital of Minrathous is taken along with most of Rivain and Antiva and the Qunari attack the Free Marches.

In Divina, there would be a small civil war when Lord Balak, one of the tribal Avvar lords organisted a small army and attacked Divine in 6:50 Steel. The war lasted two years but Balak was eventually killed in battle and the Avvar submitted, however there was a great famine and Divina had to relay on imports from Neverra. When the Chantry heard of this, they attempted to force the Chant of Light on them saying their Nine Divines had turned their backs on them but like all the other attempts, it was repelled.

Back with the Qunari, the humans had managed to organize themselves and push back the Qunari and rebellions in conquered Tevinter manage to free Tevinter from Qunari control. The Qunari are forced into retreat. When the Qunari attack the city of Seleny, a dragon appears and forces the Qunari into retreat. In 6:99 Steel, Divine Hortensia III names the next age as the Storm Age as she sees a storm of violence across Thedas.

Hortensia was right as there was a lot of violence across the Storm Age. First in 7:5 Storm, Emperor Arland becomes Emperor of Divina and is proven to be a Tyrant and he places hard taxes on the people of Divina. But soon Arland goes into madness and he accused the Grey Wardens of Divina to be working for the Chantry. His cousin Sophia Dryden was the commander of the Wardens and Arland feared that she might try to overthrow him. So he ordered his army to destroy the wardens at Kvatch, but most of his army mutinied and the Wardens joined in Rebellion and they started a civil war which would see Arland killed.

By 7:23, the Qunari are forced back to Seheron and Rivain but they are well entrenched and in the same year, the largest naval Battle of the history of Thedas, the battle of Nocen Sea results in a stalemate with many ships lost on both sides. With both sides exhausted, an impasse begins. In 7:25, the First Exalted March on the Qunari is declared by the Orlesian Chantry to retake Rivain and by the Imperial Chantry to retake Seheron and the city of Qarinus. During the wars, Orlais is able to steal the Qunari sacred book known as the Tome of Koslun.

The next years would see a change in politics. In 7:28 Storm, a dragon Cult uses the high Dragon Urzara to devastate the Northern Free Marches until the dragon is slain by a group of soldiers. In 7:34 Storm, Archon Nomaran is elected as Archon of Tevinter and he overturns the old rules and forbids Mages from taking part in politics though he is quickly assassinated and his laws are overturn. In 7:44 Storm, Emperor Freyan becomes Emperor and allows woman to become Knights in Orlais after witness the death of Ser Aveline, the knight of Orlais.

However the Qunari wars get worse when the Second Exalted march on the Qunari ends in disaster in 7:52 Storm and the Qunari capture most of Antiva. Then Divina gets their first fight with the Qunari when the Qunari attack their island stronghold of Estwatch and the Qunari use it as a launching point for their fleets. Though the Qunari are impressed with Divina's capability. In 7:55 raiders from Llomerryn unite under the banner of the Felicisima Armada and their fleets counter the Qunari fleets at sea. The third and final Exalted March on the Qunari is called and Divina assists this time and their fleets are able to retake Estwatch. In 7:56 Storm, while the Qunari are forced into retreat, they gain a foothold in the Free Marches by landing near Ostwick and attacking Starkhaven and Kirkwall, while Starkhaven defeats the Qunari, Kirkwall falls due to a Qunari Mage known as a Saarebas. The Qunari also land in Divina in order but they wanted to test the Divina army and they are easily defeated which caused the Qunari to respect Divina and their ways.

Kirkwall is liberated in 7:60 Storm by the efforts of an Orlesian Chevalier called Michel Lafaille who becomes the First Viscount of Kirkwall. More battles followed such as the Battle of Afsaana in 7:75 Storm between the Qunari and Orlais but by 7:84 Storm, the Qunari only have one stronghold left on mainland Thedas, the city of Kont-aar. The Nations declare that rebuilding is more importent than retaking Kont-aar so envoys from the Humans nations except Tevinter approach the Qunari and the Llyomerryn Accord is signed and peace is declared although it is a fragile peace. But Tevinter countines their wars against the Qunari to retake Seheron though the Qunari pulled back to Par Vollen and Rebuild. In 7:99 Storm, the Divine names the next age as the Blessed Age after twins boys are born to Emperor Etienne I of Orlais. And during this age, Divina would face their toughest challenge yet.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Just one history chapter left before we get to the story. I am trying to figure out how the great War between Divina and Orlais will go so the next chapter will need some think over.**


	4. The Darkest Years

**The Darkest Years:**

The Blessed Age would be the darkest Age for Divina but for the Chantry, it would be an Age where they said that they were blessed to finally bring the Chant of Light to Divina.

In 8:5 Blessed, Kirkwall rebelled against Orlesian Rule and gained their independence from Orlais and became a Free City again though they kept their leader as a Viscount. In 8:10 Blessed, the Qunari in Par Vollen welcomed Rivaini diplomats and the meeting dispels many myths about the Qunari. But the Chantry said they were blessed when Mad Emperor Reville launches the Invasion of Divina in 8:24 Blessed and they gained the support of a few greedy lord who wanted power. The fortress of Redcliffe was besieged and more and more Templers poured into the country to deal with the Mages of Divina as the Chantry openly gave support to the invasion. But the biggest help to Orlais was Lord Tarleton Howe of Amaranthine who openly supported Orlais. Tarleton Howe had been disliked by Divina for years and he saw an opportunity to gain power. Though Rebellion took place in Amaranthine led by Tarleton's younger brother Byron Howe and supported by the Couslands of Highever. But eventually Byron was driven from Amaranthine.

At the Battle of Lothering, Orlais gained its greatest victory and defeated two of Divina's Legions but they were still harassed for many years until 8:44 Blessed when they sacked the city of Denerim. The Orlesians never invaded by land as they knew they would never break through the Great Wall so they instead landed at Amaranthine when Tarleton gave his support to Orlais. Despite sacking Denerim, Orlais never took full control of Divina as they didn't take Divina's capital of the Imperial City which was heavily defended and Highever refused to submit though Redcliffe was eventully fell.

After the fall of most of Divina, Orlais turned its eyes of the Dales but Orlais were not ready for the winters of the Frostback mountains and many soldiers died of starvation or the cold. Though Orlais finally managed to make it through and sack the city of Jader along with the cities in the Western Dales of Lydes and Verchiel. However the Orlesians never got a strong foothold as the soldiers were cut off from supplies as the Elves of the Dales prevented supplies coming into the Dales and many soldiers were soon starving and had to resort to stealing supplies from the villages of the Dales but the villagers fought back and by 8:5 Bl7essed, Orlais had been driven from the Dales.

The rest of Thedas had other issues, in 8:47 Blessed, Mad Emperor Reville feared that Grand Duke Gratien had the favour of the court and so he had Gratien, his wife, three grown children and all 8 grandchildren murdered. Though one young baby, Camille who was just 8 months old was smuggled by the servants to Divina to the Imperial city and the girl would grow up to become to supporter of Divina who condemned the Chantry and Orlais. Camille would eventually die of old age. In 8:51 Blessed, Reville died after a year locked in his room after fearing retribution for the murders of Gratien and his family. In 8:55 Blessed, the Qunari land on Seheron and take the island nation and a war begins again between Tevinter and the Qunari over the control of Seheron though Tevinter manages to prevent several Qunari invasions of mainland Tevinter. In 8:60 Blessed, Aurelien Pentaghast became King of Neverra but it was later discovered that he was not a Pentaghast and he would later join the Dwarven Legion of the Dead. In 8:62 Blessed, the city of Treviso in Antiva is burnt to the ground when a fire starts in a warehouse filled with oil. In 8:70 Blessed, Neverra and Orlais went to war over the control over the Western Hill around Perendale which results in Neverran victory. Though Orlais sows rebellion among the locals who resent Neverran rule. Though the war allowed Divina to strike back against Orlais.

In Divina, Orlais tried many attempts to take Highever and the Imperial City but they were all repulsed. Highever had conflicts with Amaranthine and would eventually capture Tarleton Howe at Harper's Ford where he was tried for treason. Tarleton was sent to the Imperial city and hanged for his crimes and his younger brother Byron was able to defeat the Orlesian Garrison and retake Amaranthine. The commoners of Divina were forced into Orlesian rule and the Chant of Light was forced on them. Temples to the Divines were demonised and priests were brutally murdered with priestess being raped by soldiers. But this only fuelled the revolt and soon the rebels chose their leader, a commoner man known as Loghain whose mother had been raped and murdered by an Orlesian captain and his father killed in battle. Loghain would attack Orlesian patrols and he soon gained support from the Legions. Lord Hoag Stormcloak of the town of Windhelm was encouraged by Loghain's victories and would do his own warfare and would eventually join forces with Loghain and defeat an Orlesian army at Lothering. The victory allowed the Divina Legions to retake Redcliffe. The port town of Gwaren fell not long afterwards.

However, Orlais gained the upper hand again when a spy convinced Divina's armies to attack the Western Hills where the gold was stashed. The Battle ended in an Orlesian victory and many of Divina's lords including Lord Byron Howe were killed. Then the Battle of White River ended in a disaster for Divina with very few surviving and Orlais looked like they would win the war by 8: 85 Blessed. But King Torygg of Divina survived the Western Hills and with aid from their allies of the Dwarves of Orzammar, Torygg was able to make it back to Gwaren and defend the town from another attack.

In 8:90 Blessed, Neverra decided to join the war on Divina's side and attacked Western Orlais. The invading Neverran armies caused Chaos in Orlais. In 8:77 the hundred-day cough happened in Orlais which killed the sons of Emperor Judicael II making his brother Florian Heir. In 8:84, Judicael died in a fox hunt and Florian became Emperor and was not interested in ruling. Florian made one last attempt to take Divina and sent 2 legions of Chevaliers. But they were defeated by General Loghain along with Divina's top general Tullius who defeated them at the Battle of River Dane. Which happened in 8:95 Divina. Now Florian fully abandoned the war with Divina and left the remaining Orlesian soldiers in Divina. Just a few months after the Battle of River Dane, King Torygg attacked Denerim, the last Orlesian stronghold in Divina and Divina was finally free from enemy occupation. But Divina was not done, while they had never been fully conquored, the lands that did fall suffered terrible during the occupation with many people being murdered by fanatic priests and templars. Propaganda turned people in Neverra against the Chantry and the common people in Neverra revolted against the Chantry and the royal family forbade the Chantry from having any influence in Neverran politics and the Nine Divines became popular in Neverra. Neverra joined the Dales and became a client kingdom of Divina meaning they were still independent but would now have protection from Divina against Orlais. The next few years after Denerim was retake resulted in Divina rebuilding but in 8:98 Blessed, Divina along with Neverra would attack the Orlais, Neverra by land and Divina by sea. Divina was determined to get revenge for the years of occupation. The invading army quickly had success and soon the cities of Val Chevin, Arlesans, Montfort and Ghislain. The city of Ghislain was the location of one of the Circles of Magi in Orlais and the Mages revolted and assisted Neverra in exchange for their freedom since Neverra now had the Nine Divines as their main religion.

In 8:99 Blessed, the next age was planned to be named as the Sun Age by Divine Faustine II but there were several dragon sightings which were seen as a bad omen so the next age was named the Dragon Age as they saw it as an Age of Chaos. They couldn't be more right. By 9:02 Dragon, Orlais begged for peace and Neverra and Divina accepted but the treaty was harsh. Divina wanted revenge for the years of occupation and the Chantry to be punished for supporting the actions. Orlais lost all lands taken by Neverra and heavy tributes were paid to Divina to help them rebuild. On top of that, the Chevilliars were limited in how many they could have and their army was weakened. On top of that, the Chantry had been severely weakened in terms of their politics. After the death of Faustine, Divine Beatrix III was named Divine and she was quite weak which allowed the Templar order to gain more power. In the Free City of Kirkwall, Viscount Perrin Threnhold charged huge fees for Orlesian ships. Emperor Florian was a friend of Beatrix and the Divine would pressure Knight Commander Guylian to overthrow the Viscount but Guylian refused saying that the Templars didn't get involved in politics. But Perrin knew of what the Divine was doing and attempted to expel the Templar order from Kirkwall and led an army and arrested and later hanged Guylian. But he was replaced by Knight Commander Meredith and she would capture Perrin who would later die in prison. Marlowe Dumar became the new Viscount and Meredith would become Knight Commander. But this would be one of the Chantry's biggest mistakes as the future showed. Afterwards in 9:22 Dragon, the Grand Cleric of Orlais Callista planned to overthrow Beatrix and kill the other Grand Cleric so she would become Divine. She plotted with Knight Commander Martel and Blood Mage Frenic but a Seeker of Truth, Cassandra Pentaghast foiled the attempt and all three conspirators were killed. Cassandra would be named the Right Hand of the Divine for her efforts.

Back in Divina, the kingdom started to rebuild after the years of occupation. Their Alliance with Neverra allowed Divina to gain money to rebuild. Many lords wanted the Howe's to pay for their betrayal but Rendon Howe became the new lord and he had fought for Divina and was one of the survivors at the Battle of White River and so the Howes kept their lands. But Divina remained cautious with the Chantry and Orlais. Even when the peacemaker Celene became the new Empress in 9:20 Dragon. Divina no longer trusted Orlais and Celene's attempts to improve Relations with Divina and Neverra didn't do much. Both kingdoms improved relations with the Dwarves of Orzammar who Divina had kept a strong friendship for years and would help prevent the Dwarven Legion of the Dead from losing their headquarters of Bownammar in 9:13 Dragon and the relationship between the Dwarves and Divina improved. But in 9:25 Dragon, High King Torygg died of natural causes and his young inexperience son Calian became King of Divina. His mother Elisif had trouble to keep the child under control and Calian had dreams of glorious wars which caused concerns to many of Divina's nobles who saw Calian as a child. Calian would marry Anora Mac Tir, the daughter of Loghain Mac Tir. Our story begins in 9:30 Dragon when Darkspawn are first sighted on the Surface in southern Divina near the fortress of Ostagar. The first time Darkspawn have been seen since the Fourth Blight 4 centuries ago. Now Divina will be facing some of her greatest challenges and the fate of not just Divina bit the whole world of Thedas rests in the hands of several heroes.

 **Note: Well this is the final description chapter. Now we will be getting to the main story which will have a more Game of Thrones theme. I am looking forward to getting this story going.**


	5. Origins of Amell

**Origins of Amell:**

The Imperial city was the capital of Divina. The city was located on an Island in the middle of Divina's large lake known as Lake Rumare. The city was built way back during the founding of Divina and some said that the city may have been captured by elves who once settled the land but those records have been lost to History. The city itself was very large and was a circle shape with 6 districts that surround the Palace district known as the Green Emperor Way, the Palace District was home to a large graveyard where the dead are buried and small tombs and also to the Imperial Palace, the home of the royal family and the council known as the Elder Council and the Upper parts of the Tower were home to a very secretive part of the Empire, the Moth Priests who guarded the Elder Scrolls of the Empire. The Elder Scrolls were artifacts of Ancient Knowledge who told the Past, Present and Future, only moth priests could read them and even then it took years of preparing.

The 6 main districts surrounded the Palace District, there was the Market District which was what the name suggested the market of the Imperial City where traders from all over Divina would open shops and stores and people would buy good. The Markey District shop keepers slept in their shops which were also houses and stall owners would sleep in rented apartments. Then there was the Elven Gardens district, a pleasant Residential complex with fine gardens but this was not the richest part of the city that was the Talos Plaza District which was home to mansions where the nobility had homes or estates if they were from outside the city and also to the expensive Tiber Septim Hotel and a statue of the Divine Akatosh in his Dragon Avatar. Then there was the Temple District, home to the Imperial City's Temple of the One which was founded by Saint Alessia, the sister of Andraste and where many of the city's residents would go any prey. Then there was the grand gardens known as the Arboretum which had no one living but was instead a grand garden filled with trees, flowers and the statues of each of Divina's nine Divines. The Arboretum was where residents would go to take a stroll. The final District in the main City was the Arena District which was home to the Imperial City Arena, a gladiator arena where people would come and fight and gamblers would come to gamble on who would win. This was a favourite place for Grey Wardens of Divina to come and find recruits. There were three more Districts in the Imperial City but they were outside the main walls. There was the Imperial City Prison which was a dark Prison complex and also the headquarters of the Imperial Legion, the army of Divina. The Prison was located North East of the main city. Then there was the Waterfront located South West of the city, this was the poorest part of the city and was full of cutthroats and beggars but it was home to a small harbour. Lake Rumare had a small river which connected to the Waking Sea at the small port town of Bravil and there were warehouses for shipping companies. Then the final district was the Arcane University, the headquarters of the Mages Guild of Divina and where our story begins, located South East of the main city.

The Arcane University was the home of the Mages Guild. The University had smaller walls around the complex and had several buildings as well as a large tower, small than the Imperial City's large White Gold Tower but still quite tall. This small tower was the home of the Mage Council which were Mages elected to help guide Divina and the study of magic as well as decide of what types of Magic were banned.

Outside the tower were several small buildings which held the study rooms for the Mages of the University. The first small building was the Praxographical Centre which held the alters of Spellmaking and was where Mages would help create their own spells. Then there was the Mystic Archives which was the library of the University. This library held many ancient tomes which date back to before the Chantry and these tomes would be destroyed if the Chantry got their hands of them. The next building was the Mage Quaters which was nothing special, it was the area where many of the Mages who were lower rank would sleep and spend time to themselves. There was an Imperial Watchtower in the University which only Imperial Battlemages on the Legion could visit. Then there was the practice rooms where Mages would practise their different types of Magic. The Enchantment building was one of the most commonly used rooms as they enchanted weapons to use in the army and was better known as the Chironasium. The last building was known as the Lustratorium which was where alchemists would practise making medicine and potions as well as research the different uses of plants and ingredients. There were also rare ingredients that were stored in the rooms but you had to have permission to use them. There was a garden outside the Lustratorium where common plants were grown for ingredients. Mages would have lectures in the gardens and would learn all they could until they became a registered mage and then they would go onto a range of different roles. Some Mages would go on to become Battlemages, Healer, enchanters and some would become Scholars and help learn things about the past.

There were many Mages at the University and different teachers. There were even elven Mages who had come from the University of Halamshiral, the Elven capital of the Dales and students transferred between the two Universities due to the close alliance. One Mage who studied at the tower was 18 year old Solona Amell. She was the daughter of Aristide Amell, an arcane advisor to the royal family. House Amell had originally been from the Free March States and had been one of the most powerful of the noble families. But when the Chantry started imposing stricter laws when their influence in the Free Marches began to fall, House Amell fled since their blood was full of magic. After years in Divina rebuilding, House Amell became one of the royal magical advisors. Solona Amell was the only daughter of Aristide Amell and she was described as a beautiful woman with long Raven Black hair that went down her back and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. She wore a Yellow Mage's robe since she was a higher ranked apprentice in the University. Solona wasn't someone who spent time with boys though many boys did have a crush on her which most of the time, Solona ignored the stares.

Currently, Solona was in the Mystic Archives where she was reading a book on dragons. Solona's main topic was dragons and the study of them. Even when she was a young girl, Solona had loved dragons and reading about how great they were. She read all about the different species of dragons and how they were adapted to their natural habitat. She was reading when she was interrupted by someone. It was a young man of 17 years old with short black hair and he wore a blue Apprentice robe. Solona recognised him as her friend Jowan. Jowan had barely managed to get a place at the University and he was looked down by some because he was common born but Solona still tried to help him.

"Is everything all right Jowan?" Solona asked

"Everything's fine Sol" Jowan replied "It's just the Council has asked to see you. They say that it's very important."

Solona sighed "All right, I'll go see them" she said and as she stood up from her chair, she noticed a book in Jowan's hands "What's that?"

"Oh this" Jowan said suspiciously "It's just a book I got from the Achieves."

Solona was suspicious at Jowan's tone and so she took the book from Jowan's hands and looked at it before she glared at Jowan "Necromancer's Moon?" she hissed "Jowan this book is from the restricted section, you're not allowed to have this book unless you're a senior Mage. It has forbidden Magic in it. Necromancy is evil and against the laws of this kingdom and the laws of nature."

"I may have dabbed in Necromancy but I thought it would make me a better Mage" Jowan admitted "I thought that it would make me a better mage."

"Arch Mage Traven outlawed Necromancy since it was dark Magic" Solona gasped at him "If anyone from the council found out that you were practicing Necromancy then they would execute you." Jowan widened his eyes at that "You're lucky that we live in Divina, the rest of Thedas is not like our Kingdom, the Chantry rules over many people more than their Kings actually do. Templers watch Mages and many are abusive and don't see Mages as people. Mages are forced into schools which are little better than Prisons, at least here we are allowed to leave the Tower and visit our family. Promise me Jowan, don't dabble in Necromancy again, I may not be able to protect you." Solona then left the Mystic Achieves as Jowan watched on.

Solona soon came to the base of the Tower where the Mage Council was housed. This Tower was shaped like the other Watchtowers of the city which were like miniature versions of the White Gold Tower, only this one had a cone roof. Visitors and the Apprentices were allowed in the ground floor of the Tower. But the upper floors were strictly for the Mage Council or visitors who had been invited by the Mage Council. The top floor which was the arch Mage Quarters was strictly off limits and only the Arch Mage or people with the Arch Mage's permission could enter that room. There was also an orrery in the basement of the Tower was used to study the stars. When Solona entered the Tower, she was greeted by Master Wizard Raminus Polus who was one of the high members of the guild and he would handle meetings with visitors.

"Ah, Solona Amell, I see you have arrived" Raminus greeted

"I was told that the Arch Mage wanted to see me" Solona replied

"He does indeed as so do the rest of the Council" Raminus said "Take the portal to the next floor, Arch Mage Traven is waiting for you with the rest of the council."

The portals were magical transportation which allowed the Mages to travel to each floor of the Tower. Solona quickly stood on the portal and she was taken to the next floor of the Tower where she was able to find the Council Meeting room where the Mage Council was waiting for her. All of the members were sitting along a large table with Arch Mage Traven sitting at the far end. On the long sides, sitting next to Traven were senior Mages Irlac Jarol and Caranya.

Also on the table was Senior Mage Irving along with Uldred and Wynne. Solona knew these three better than the other members of the council since they tended to take apprentices from time to time. Irving had taught Solona a few things about magic and he was an old man with greying hair and a bushy beard. Wynne was like a grandmother to many; she was a skilled Healer and knew a good amount of Spirit Magic. She had taken another apprentice known as Colette Marence as her apprentice Healer. Colette was a fast talker and funny at times since she didn't make sense most of the time. Uldred was one of the creepier members of the Council, he was bald and had a sinister reputation and Solona never felt comfortable around him. She felt better around other council members like Tolfdir or Phinis Gestor who were only minor members of the Council. There were two more members of the council; there was the 2nd in command of the Council, Mirabelle Ervine and the Commander of the Battlemages, Commander Greigor.

"Ah Young Solona Amell, I suppose you are wondering why we have asked to see you?" Traven said "Well the reason we called you is because we need your help."

Commander Greigor spoke up "King Calian has called the armies to Ostagar to fight the threat of the Darkspawn and portions of the Battlemages are going. We were hoping that you could convince your brother to go with them. He is one of the best Battlemages we have and he would be a great help to the army. And Irving recommended that you went as well."

"But Arch Mage" Solona protested "I'm not a fighter I'm more of a scholar"

"And your knowledge on dragons might help us defeat the Archdemon which is a dragon god, one of Tevinter's Old Gods. Commander Duncan said that an expert on Dragons might prove useful." Irving said to her.

"I know you can do it child" Wynne said to her "It may be scary but everyone is scared at the Darkest Hour."

"Senior Mages Uldred and Wynne will be going to the Tower along with Colette, Tolfdir and Mirabelle." Traven said "Wynne and Uldred will assist the Healers while Tolfdir and Uldred will help with the soldiers."

"Commander Greigor will be coming with me to help with the Battlemages." Mirabelle said

"I'm leaving Cullen in charge of the Battlemages that are staying here, he is a very skilled Battlemage and I'm sure he is up to this" Greigor replied

Cullen was a Battlemage who came from the Village of Honnleath; he had graduated a few years ago and was now one of the more skilled Battlemages in the order.

Solona sighed "All right, I will come, but I can make no promises on if I can convince my Brother to come with us"

"That's all we ask" Traven said

...

After Solona left the Meeting, she went over to the Imperial city where her family lived. The Amell family had an estate in the Talos Plaza District. This district was named after Tiber Septim, the hero who founded Divina after defeating Alduin the World Eater at the Throat of the World in the Frostback Mountains. Tiber would rise to Godhood under one of the names he used during his wars, General Talos and he would become the God of War and People. The Talos Plaza District was filled will large mansions surround a small statue of the Divine Akatosh in his dragon Avatar. Solona's family had one of the larger mansions of the District and Solona imminently went over and she went inside her house where she was greeted by her brother Daylen. Daylen Amell had the same hair as Solona's only his only went to his shoulders and he had green eyes instead of blue. Daylen was also Solona's twin brother so they looked very similar with their hair and Daylen always swore to protect Solona from danger. They embraced when they saw each other.

"It's good to see you again brother" Solona greeted

"I'm glad to see you too" Daylen smiled and then he released his sister "So what are you doing here, I thought you would be back at the University with your studies"

"I was" Solona replied "But Arch Mage Traven asked me to speak with you. He was hopping I could convince you to go with Greigor and the other Battlemages to Ostagar with the army. Irving said that you're one of the best Battlemages he had seen and thought your help would be valuable."

Daylen looked a little conflicted "I doubt mother is going to be happy, she always swore to protect us."

"She's acting like any mother would" Solona said "She wants us safe from harm."

Daylen sighed "I guess we should go and meet with our parents."

So the two of them walked up to the second floor of the mansion. The Amell family were quite wealthy and they had a lot of silverware and fine furniture. Their father, Aristide Amell along with their mother, Revka Amell, were both located in the Amell study. The study had relics of their ancestors such as robes and staves of previous family members. These Robes were relics to the Amells as many of the Amells had served the Emperor of Divina as arcane advisors and they had a seat on the Elder Council despite the fact that they had no titles but they were good advisors and the Amells were not power hungry like some families. The Amells were also known for their dislike of the Chantry and that was easy to tell since they were a family who had to flee the Chantry.

Solona and Daylen found their father, Aristide Amell sitting at his desk with some papers along with their mother Revka Amell. Aristide Amell was a tall man with short black hair that was turning grey and their mother was also middle aged and looked like an older version of Solona though her hair was also greying and was shorter. Aristide Amell had fought in the War against Orlais when he was a young Apprentice and had been a fighter at the Battle of River Dane and a survivor of the Western Hills and had been with Torygg when he had managed to escape and became good friends and after the war's end, he became the arcane advisor and had been against peace with Empress Celene. Aristide was viewed as a Hero by Divina and as a menace by the Chantry, Aristide was well known across Orlais, Neverra and the Free Marches for condemning the Chantry and the Templers and Aristide claimed that the Chantry will never set foot in Divina or the Dales. Aristide had resigned from his position after Torygg's death as like many nobles, he saw Calian as a child.

Despite Aristide's cold attitude to the Chantry, he loved his family and did everything to make sure that his son Daylen was ready to become the next lord of the Amell family. Revka and Aristide also loved each other as they had met during the war, Revka had been a Healer and had saved Aristide after he was badly wounded by an Orlesian Captain during the Battle of River Dane. Both older Amells smiled when they saw their children enter the study.

"Ah Solona, Daylen" Aristide greeted "I did not expect you to come here."

"It's good to see you" Solona greeted as she hugged her mother and then her father as he stood up from his chair.

"What are you doing here Solona?" Revka asked "I know you sometimes visit during your studies at the University but there must be a reason why you came to see us when your father is working."

Solona sighed and she tried to find the right words to explain to her parents "Arch Mage Traven sent me." She admitted "He wants me to convince Daylen to go with the Commander Greigor and the Battlemages to Ostagar claiming that he will be valuable help."

Revka looked horrified "They want my son to fight those monsters who give no mercy!" she gasped "I will not allow my son to risk death."

"Mother!" Daylen snapped "It's alright, I want to go."

"But son, you may be killed!" Revka protested

"I've always dreamt of becoming a Great Battlemage just like father was during the war, if our family is to keep standing then we have to show Divina that we fight for them when we need us. I'm one of the more skilled Battlemages, this is my duty to both my family and my kingdom."

Aristide smiled "You're just like me when I was your age" he said "You can go but I want you to remember, don't act reckless and don't try to be the Hero, when I tried that it almost got me killed at the Battle of River Dane. I would be dead if it wasn't for my dear Revka" Revka smiled at her.

"Well there is more" Solona admitted "Traven wants me to go as well."

"Wait what!" Revka hissed "What for, you're not a fighter."

"Well Irving thinks that my knowledge on Dragons could come in handy if the Archdemon arrives, it is a Old God soul inside a Dragon and they think that my knowledge might help. I will only be an advisor not a fighter."

"So I have to risk you both" Aristide sighed "All right, but you are not going without my help" he then walked over to an old cabinet and took out two staves and two sets of robes. He gave Daylen a large Black staff with a dragon head carved into the tip and a set blue male Mage's robes "This Staff is one that our ancestors used" he explained "It was used to sent a wall of fire at enemies and I used this staff myself during the War, it might come in handy. These robes were ones that have been in our family for generations. They are known as the Reaper's Vestments and it heavily enchanted to protect the user in battle. It will come in handy in you're fighting" Then he handed Solona another Staff that was yellow and also had a dragon head carved on though the shape was different and she was handed a set of red female mage robes which were almost like a dress "This staff and robes are the same and they will help you."

"Thanks dad" Solona said and then she hugged him

"Just remember what I said" Aristide replied "Don't act like a Hero; don't fight for glory but fight for this kingdom and its people."

"And promise that you will come back alive" Revka cried and then she hugged her children and gave them a sad wave as they left the house.

...

During the trip back to the University, Solona decided that she needed to go into one of the small caves that were on the City Island. The island where the Imperial City was on was filled with underground caves that had been made by Giant Rats or Skeevers and also by the savage goblins that hid underground. These Goblins were little green people and were considered savages and vermin by people and while they never really come out of their caves, they are often slaughtered when a new settlement is built near a Goblin cave to avoid raids. Many of these Caves had been cleared of Goblins and sometimes outlaws or thieves would hide in them. This cave that Solona went into was only a small cave but it was still quite big but there was a reason why Solona went into the Cave.

"Hey Scales" Solona called as she entered the cave with a large torch "Are you here?"

There was a loud screech and something flew towards Solona, when Solona showed the light, it was revealed to be a dragon or a small dragon. When a mother dragons lays its eggs, many eggs are laid and many dragonlings hatch but very few survive as they fight each other for food and very few Dragons will ever reach Adulthood and become the massive High Dragons as they are called. Solona's dragon was small for a dragon but was still much bigger than Solona. The dragon had red scales and was quite friendly towards Solona, she had fought the dragon egg a few years ago and she had always been interested in dragons so she had brought the egg here to raise the baby dragon herself. This wasn't really against the rules of the University since there was no rule saying that she couldn't do this but she preferred to keep it secret. This cave also had a natural spring for water and was filled with large rats for the dragon to eat and Solona sometimes brought back deer or rabbits that she had killed to feed the dragon.

"It's good to see you again" Solona smiled as she rubbed the dragon's head and the dragon cooed and purred as she stroked it "I'm afraid I'm leaving for a while, I have to fight some evil monsters in the South." The dragon looked concerned and rubbed it's head against Solona "I know but I can't bring you along" Solona knew that her dragon was concerned for her "You're too young to fight those monsters and you can barely fly at all." Solona had tried to help the dragon fly but its wings were still developing but they were getting somewhere. But then the dragon began to growl "What is it bud?" she asked and then she heard voices and looked to the cave entrance "Uh oh, looks like we're about to have visitors, quick, hide!" The dragon quickly went and hid on the ceiling of the cave.

Then the figures entered and Solona sighed when she heard the voices of her brother Daylen along with Arch Mage Traven and Irving.

"Why would she come here?" Daylen wondered "And who was she talking to?"

"I think we're about to find out" Irving smiled and he spotted Solona "It's okay Solona you can show us your friend."

"What friend?" Solona spluttered "I was just talking to myself."

Traven laughed "We mean your friend that is hiding on the roof of the cave"

Solona gasped and then there was a rumble as her dragon flew onto the cave floor and began growling at her "It's okay, they're friends" Solona confronted and her dragon stopped growling.

"In all my years I have never seen a dragon react kindly like that" Irving muttered impressed

Solona gave a nervous laugh "I found a Dragon Egg and I decided to raise the dragon as part of my studies to learn about dragons" she confessed as she rubbed the dragon's nose.

"So you break University rules" Daylen chuckled and Solona glared at him

"There were no rules against this" she snorted "And I've been training him so that he doesn't get aggressive, but he is still young."

"So you're leaving him while you go to Ostagar?" Traven questioned

"Well I don't have much choice" Solona admitted "He still can't fly well and I'm not sure on how he does with breathing fire"

The dragon heard her and turned away from Solona before breathing a huge column of fire against the wall away from them though they still took cover because of the heat. When the fire died down, Irving, Traven, Daylen and Solona all looked at the dragon in shock as it turned its head back to Solona and nudged her.

"I think that your dragon friend wants to go" Daylen said

"And I'm sure that your dragon will prove to be useful to you in the battle" Traven confessed "I wonder what King Calian will say about having a dragon to fight alongside him."

Solona looked at them "I guess we will have to wait and see" she said "I guess we should go find Commander Greigor now, he can be very impatient"

"He was quite cross when you didn't turn up" Daylen admitted "He wants the Battlemages to leave now, let's go see him and get to Ostagar before he loses his temper even more.

Solona gave a nervous laugh and then he helped her dragon leave the cave while Irving and Traven watched on.

"Good luck you two" Irving said

"Do you think they will be alright?" Traven asked him

"I just have this feeling that Divina is about to face more than Darkspawn or the Chantry." Irving claimed "I remembered when the Chantry occupied us, it was horrible as their Chantry Priests would order us to convert to the Maker or face punishment. When we refused many were burnt alive and the countryside became a place of slaughter, commoners were rising up and killing the Priests. It's no wonder that most here want the Chantry to crumble. But I have a feeling that Divina is about to face it's darkest threat and I don't think it's the Darkspawn or the Chantry."

Traven looked at him in wonder, as Arch Mage Traven had outlawed the use of Necromancy to raise the dead or extent life, the use of soul gems had become illegal unless bought from the Mages Guild, Traven was now worried about what Irving had said "Well if Solona and Daylen are able to stop this, then they will need help."

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Well here's the next chapter of the Divine Empire. Thanks to Kingsoud who restored my confidence in this story and now we are getting on with the story and I have thought of a plot for Origins and we will not just be seeing Darkspawn or the civil war, but for now we will just be describing the character origins and while we will see every origin, not every character will be a Grey Warden. The next chapter will be on the Three Elven Origins. One last thing, I need a name for Solona's dragon which will play a major role in the story.**


	6. The Elven Knight

**The Elven Knight:**

The Kingdom of the Dales was the Elven Kingdom which had stood for many years since the beginning of the Chantry. The Dales had been a gift from Andraste since one of her top generals was Thane Sharton, an elven slave who escaped and dreamt that the Elves would one day have a home again. The Dales had been lands of Divina who gave them to the Elves as a gift. When the Dales had been settled by the elves, they named their first city Halamshiral which meant 'End of the Journey' as this was there the Long walk where the elven slaves who had been freed had travelled to their new home. Over time the Dales wanted to rebuild their home and culture which had been lost when Tevinter destroyed their homeland. This had resulted in the Dales closing themselves off from the rest of the world and not getting involved during the 2nd Blight until they were convinced by Divina to help but they refused to aid Orlais who they saw as no better than Tevinter. When the Chantry had declared the Exalted March on the Dales during the Glory Age, Divina assisted the Elves since they saw it as breaking Andraste's promise and this began the long friendship between Divina and the Dales. The Dales were seen as a Client Kingdom of Divina which meant that while the elves ruled the Dales, if they came under attack then Divina would see it as an attack on their land.

Much of the Dales was forest land such as the Emerald Graves where the dead that fell in battle were buried and a tree planted on top of their remains. The Emerald Graves were a sacred place but also dangerous as there were dangerous beasts such as Giants and Great Bears in the forests. This was also the home of the Emerald Knights who were the best army unit in the Dales. The Emerald Knights were originally created to patrol the border of the Dales and guard the Dales. During the Exalted march they became famous when an Emerald Knight Vaharel led the successful invasion of Montisimmard. After Divina and the Dales began an Alliance, the Emerald Knights grew to become the greatest Military unit in the Dales.

The Dales also kept their old ways of worshipping the Elven Gods though some had also begun to worship the Divine Akatosh though they named his Auriel. There was Elgar'nan, the Elven God of Vengeance and the Sun and known as the All father. Mythal was the All mother and the Goddess of love and Justice. There was Sylaise, the goddess of Domestic arts and June, God of craft. Dirthamen was the God of secrets and knowledge and a god highly worshipped by Elven Mages and scholars and Andruil was the Goddess of the Hunt and one worshipped mainly by hunters. One that was similar to Andruil was Ghilan'nain, the mother of the Halla. Legends say that she was once a huntress wo was betrayed and left for dead and then Andruil took pity on her and turned her into the First Halla, the sacred deer like creatures that are used as mounts by the Elves. Falon'Din was the brother of Dirthamen and the god of the dead who was said to guide the dead to the afterlife. The final god was Fen'Harel, known as the Dread wolf. It was said that he tricked the other creators and sealed them away which is why the Creators didn't answer the Elves' plead for help when Tevinter invaded. The Elven Gods all had a shrine in the Temple of the Creators Halamshiral while there were other smaller temples across the Dales and it was said that there was a large Temple to Mythal that dates back to the Ancient Age deep in the Southern Dales though this Temple was a sacred place and humans are not allowed to enter.

…

Fort Revasan was one of the larger forts in the Dales. Revas was elven for freedom and this fort was one of the most important in the Dales. The fort was located in a region of the Dales known as Dirthavaren or 'the promise' and was a grassland region. This was also the site of one of the biggest battles during the Exalted March on the Dales. There were two battles fought here, the first one was during the start of the invasion where the Chantry offered them peace if the Elves submitted to the Maker but they refused and there was a long battle which took its toll on the Chantry's forces but reinforcements arrived and pushed the Elves back but they were unable to take the Elven strongholds located in the area since they had no siege equipment. A large army attacked Fort Revasan and they nearly took the fort as the fort ran out of supplies until Divina's army arrived and pushed the Chantry forces back and retook the land they had lost. This gave these lands the nickname as the Exalted Plains.

Inside the Fort was Theorn Maheriel, he was one of the Emerald Knights and he came from a background of Emerald Knights since his ancestor known as Maheriel had been one of the original Emerald Knights and his family were respected among the army. Theorn was a charming elf with long brown hair and a pointy chin like elves normally have. He had tattoos on his face which honoured Dirthamen and like many of his family, he loved learning about swordsmen. The Maheriels were a respected Knightly house, which meant they had a small keep and most of their family took a duty in the army. Theorn had taken over his family's position as main knight after his father retired from the army after serving for many years. Theorn's father had fought in Orlesian Wars and had been a commander who led a successful attack that retook the city of Lydes. Most of the soldiers in the fort wore suits of armour made from Veridium. These armours were made in the design of a set of Ancient Elven Armour recovered from an Elven ruin and all soldiers in the Elven army wore armour like this. Theorn's armour was different since he was an Emerald Knight, his armour was much bigger and was made from minerals known as Malachite and Moonstone, these minerals were mined all over the Dales and were used to make Elven armour. Only skilled Blacksmiths could make armour from this material.

Theorn stood on the Walls of Fort Revasan as he looked over the Horizon of the Exalted Plains. This land may have just been grasslands with a few forts such as Revasan. There was also an ancient Elven Burial Ground in the South known as Var Bellanaris which was a sacred place for Elven dead who died in the Battle of the Exalted Plains during the Exalted March. There was also a mysteries statue located in an Ancient Grove. The Statue was of a large hand which may have been from something bigger but the origins of the Statue were unknown. Though there was a cave near the Statue which held an Ancient Elven Shrine so the area was sacred to the Elves.

"Commander Talas said that you were up here" a voice called which broke Theorn out of his trance and he turned to see his childhood friend Tamlen walk onto the Walls. Tamlen had been a childhood friend of Theorn's and he wanted to be a hero one day just like Theorn's father had been.

"I was just thinking Tamlen" Theorn spoke

"Thinking about what?" Tamlen asked

"About our people" Theorn replied "We lost so much and when we were given a chance, the Chantry tried to take it from us. But the humans of Divina saved us from that fate and even today, we still have the Chantry trying to force their way onto our lands."

"I remember my first commission when I was stationed at the Great Wall" Tamlen said, when Elves joined the army they first had to be at the Great Wall which guarded the border between the Dales and Orlais, the reason for this was because the Wall was the only place in the Dales where Divina had an army which was one of their Legions. This was to help show the Elves that Divina did not rule and this army was to help protect the Wall from Orlais. "The Legion soldiers were well trained and I would not want them as an enemy. One time a Templar Patrol demanded to cross the border to capture a Mage who had fled. The commander refused saying that Templers did not belong in these lands. I thought the Templar leader would lose his head and it took a small catapult firing a rock at them to make them leave. When he returned with a larger force and threatened to enter by force, we took his force out easily and had the commander executed as a warning."

Border clashes like that were common in the Dales since when Mages fled to Divina, the Chantry demanded that Divina hand them over but since Divina hated the Chantry, they just refused and the Chantry couldn't do anything since if they tried it would result in Chantry near the border getting looted. The Chantry had already lost most of its influence in Antiva and Rivaini and only Kirkwall had strong Chantry presence in the Free Marches and the Chantry had no influence in Neverra. People said that the Chantry may not last this age since it was only a matter of time before it collapsed. That had the higher members of the Chantry worried as they did not want to be responsible for the collapse of what they saw as the salvation.

Theorn and Tamlen went over to the Commander's office so they could speak with Commander Marethari Talas. Marethari was a skilled Mage and she was an old friend on Theorn's father, the two had fought together against the Orlesians though Marethari's husband Sarel died during the war. If fact many members of Commander Talas' squad were family members of her squad members during the war when she led the elite Sabrae force. Soon Theorn and Tamlen made it to Commander Talas' office where they saw the commander sitting at her desk as she sighed some paperwork. Commander Talas was an old woman now and was not good at fighting though she still knew how to use her magic. She was clearly getting old as her face was all wrinkled, she was old even for elves who were known to live longer than humans.

"Ah, Ser Theorn, Tamlen, I see that you have arrived" Marethari said

"Yes commander" Tamlen said "You wished to see us"

"I did" Marethari said "There is news in Divina, it is said that Darkspawn had been sighted South of Ostagar. Emperor Calian has called the armies of Divina and he is calling on his armies. Queen Ayreen is gathering her forces and intends to send a small force ahead of the rest of the army. This may just be a small force of Darkspawn and not a true Blight. And not only that but the Queen is having issues at home with those Veiled Inheritance fanatics trying to dethrone her."

Queen Ayreen was the Queen of the Dales, her father had been the King Hidellith and was a well respected King as he had helped fight the Orlesians. In her youth, Ayreen had vanished and was not seen for years and when Hidellith died, her brother Naemon was set to become King but Ayreen returned and was crowned Queen but she was someone who looked towards the future and she had strengthen the links between the Dales and Divina along with Neverra. Some saw this as dangerous and they were known as the Veiled Inheritance, they were fanatics and sought to remove all human influence from the Dales, they had existed for years before but they had grown stronger since Ayreen had become queen.

"So I have decided that you two will be going to Ostagar since you are some of our better fighters. Pol, Junar and Fenarel will be joining you" Marethari added

"We will do our best" Tamlen said "We will do our duty to the Dales."

Marethari looked at them "Maren is tending to the Halla and they will take you to the rest of the Elven army going to Ostagar." She then looked at Theorn "And I need to speak with Theorn alone for a second"

"All right then" Tamlen said and he looked at Theorn "I'll meet you at the Halla pens with the others." He then left leaving Theorn and Marethari alone.

Marethari looked at Theorn "I am getting old now Theorn and it will soon be time for someone else to take command here. I want that someone to be you"

"Me?" Theorn questioned "Why me, what about Merrill, she's got a higher position than me."

"Merrill is a nice girl but I fear her obsession with finding our ancient magic with that old mirror will cause the death of her and our army here." Marethari spoke, Merrill was Marethari's mage apprentice, Marethari had taken her in to train her to use magic. Merrill was a nice girl and was very friendly but she was also someone who was willing to give her own life to help the elves and she would sacrifice anyone in the name of the elves and so Marethari said that she was unfit to be a leader.

"I, I don't know what to say" Theorn spluttered

"Your father was a good friend of mine" Marethari added "Every day I still wonder why he is after he vanished." When Theorn was a small child, his father and mother had been sent on a secret mission by King Hidellith but they never returned. Marethari sent scouts to find them but they were never found and so Theorn had been raised by Ashalle, one of the elder elves in the camp and another veteran of the war. "He would be proud to see that his son has become a great fighter. Going to Ostagar is a great way to help leadership which you will need. I wish you luck now you should find Tamlen and the others, and maybe you should take your Guardian wolf as well, you know how much he loves you."

Theorn smiled and then he left the office and he went over to the courtyard of the Fort where he met up with his guardian Ashalle. Ashalle was quite old as she had grey hair and she was a former hunter who now trained the newer recruits. During the War she had been a scout who helped ambush the Orlesian patrols. Ashalle smiled when she saw the child he had raised approach him. She had been busy talking with the fort's smith Ilen.

"Theorn, it is good to see you" Ashalle said to him and the two embraced each other

"It is good to see you two" Theorn said

Ilen smiled at Theorn "And I've heard that you're going to fight in Divina against the Darkspawn. They will need a warrior like you, I see that old glass armour is still serving it's uses. And Chillrend is still good for battle, your family has held that sword for years, I'm glad to see it still in your hands."

"My father left it behind when he left on his mission didn't he?" Theorn asked

"He did" Ilen replied "Said that it would be better off here and he wanted it given to his son. Each day I still wonder what happened to your father and your mother, Scouts vanishing on missions can happen but this was a secret mission so very few knew about it."

"I still hope to see my parents again" Theorn said and he looked at Ashalle "So what were my parents like?"

"Your father was one of the most skilled Elven Mages in the Dales and a good friend of King Hidellith" Ashalle replied "He was skilled in nature magic and could use the forest against his enemies and even make the trees come alive which is some of the toughest magic to master. Your mother was one of the best archers and scouts in the fighting force and she could hit an enemy soldier right in the eye from a long distance. She used to play competition with the others and see how many enemies they could kill."

"I wish I knew them longer" Theorn said sadly "Well I've been sent over to Ostagar so I wanted to say goodbye before I left. But Marethari suggested that I collect Alas, he may come in useful"

As soon as Theorn had said that, there was a loud bark and a large wolf with greyish white fur charged at Theorn and leapt at him causing him to be on his hind legs and Theorn laughed as he stroked the wolf's head. This was Theorn's pet wolf which he had been gifted when he became a member of the Emerald Knights. It was tradition for the Emerald Knights to have pet wolves with them as guardians. Theorn's wolf had a habbit of digging in the dirt which led to Theorn calling him Alas which was dirt in Elvish. Ilen and Ashalle laughed as well "Well you should get going, the others are waiting for you."

"Goodbye Ashalle, and goodbye Ilen" Theorn said tearfully as he gave each of them one last hug before he left with Alas walking beside him.

He eventually came to the Keep entrance where the Halla pens were. The Halla were horse and deer like creatures. The Elves rode them like human horses but they were more like deer as they had soft coats and large silver antlers which the elves carved when they were young. The Halla were sacred to the Elves and they were always given proper care. Just like the wolves, the Emerald Knights also had their own personal Halla. Theorn's Halla was a Halla which he had found running wild while on patrol, this Halla had taken a liking to him and Theorn had brought the Halla back where he had trained it to be his mount, the Elves never used harness on the Halla since they were free creatures, Theorn had named his Halla Assan which meant arrow in Elvish since this Halla was fast. Theorn also met with Tamlen along with Pol, Fenaral and Junar. Pol was a newer soldier and he had joined the Elven army because he didn't want to be a miner at the town where he worked. Junar and Fenaral were older recruits and their fathers had fought in the war. Fenaral was also a good friend of Theorn's just like Tamlen was while Junar was an older hunter. They had been given their Halla's from the Halla Keeper Maren.

"So old friend" Fenaral said as he saw his friend "You ready for this trip to Ostagar"

"I'm ready as I can be" Theorn replied

"I've never been to Divina or seen how the humans fight" Pol added "I've heard stories about them and I wonder what will happen at Ostagar."

"Well we won't know until we get there" Tamlen added "We need to get to the city of Jader where the rest of the army is. There we will travel to Ostagar."

"I just hope that the battle doesn't finish until we get there" Junar added and they all smiled at each other before they mounted their Hallas and left Fort Revasen.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Well here is the chapter introducing Theorn who is an Emerald Knight, we will be seeing Theorn play a major role in this story and I'm trying to add more Elder Scrolls lore into this story. The history at the start is not the full history and it won't just be the Darkspawn that our heroes will battle. I have brought the Aldemeri Dominion questline into the Dales storyline from Elder Scrolls online so some chapters will take a while because I have to replay that storyline so we won't be returning to the Dales to introduce more characters until I have got more ideas. I'm also working on a chapter of Rise of the Divines and working on the next chapter of 'The Wolf Awakens' as well as Dragon X. But I'm also working on my Fictionpress story Slaves of Sharia and I hope to have that finished by the end of the year. So the next chapter will be a while.**


	7. The Elven Noble

**The Elven Noble:**

The city of Skywatch is one of the biggest cities in the Dales and is the largest Port City. Since it was the main link to the Waking Sea, it had received a lot of trade over the years and had grown to become one of the busiest port cities along the Waking Sea and traded with Denerim, Amaranthine, Neverra and the Free Marches. However Skywatch was also the largest town captured by the Orlesians during the war. After they crossed the Frostback Mountains, they captured Skywatch and it became their stronghold. This allowed the Orlesians to gain supplies from Orlais. The town was only freed near the end of the war as even though they had been driven out of the Dales, they were determined to keep the city and they used all their supplies to hold the city. When their navy was destroyed, the Orlesians pillage the city for food and many of the people starved. Many had already been forced to work like Slaves for the Orlesians and now they were being stripped of food. The Occupation only ended when a young lord named Cyrion Tabris who had married one of the fighters for the Elves led a revolt which killed the Orlesian command had the occupation ended. The remaining Orlesians surrendered though many were killed by angry elves. As a result of the Occupation, Skywatch was one of the strongest anti-human cities and even though some people desire peace, it has resulted in merchants having to use mercenaries to stay safe.

After the war, Cyrion became the lord of Skywatch and had always desired to help rebuild though the strong Anti-human feelings make this difficult and so Cyrion has to stay in Skywatch castle most of the time to stay safe from assassins. Though this did not stop his young daughter Kallian Tabris from going out and having adventures. Kallian was a young elven girl of around 18 and she had auburn red hair and bright green eyes. She had the golden like skin of the High Elves that elves in the cities had. Kallian always loved leaving the castle grounds and exploring the cities and the surrounding forests. Sometimes she would dress as a commoner and pretend to help work and she laughed at their reactions when it was discovered who she was. Kallian eventually met up with people who she usually met up with.

The two people both looked very similar with short red hair but one was a boy and one was a girl. They were Soris and Shianni, Kallian's cousins though unlike Kallian, they weren't nobles. They were the children of her mother's siblings and unlike Kallian's parents; they had not become nobility after the war though Kallian was close with her cousins as they often went on adventures. Soris was currently training with the guard while Shianni was training as a seamstress and hoped to one day open a dress shop. Both had the same red hair that Kallian had and they loved going on adventures.

"Hey cousin" Shianni greeted "Soris and I were wondering if we were going to see you here"

"I just needed to get out of the castle for a while" Kallian sighed "My father won't know I'm gone as he has a lot of work to do. And you know me, I'm too much like my mother to stay in the castle" Kallian's mother was one of the top soldiers during the Resistance in Skywatch and she and her father had fallen in love and they married after the war. Her mother had one day vanished from the castle and there had been no signs of hers in years. Some say that she had abandoned them but Kallian refused to believe that as she and her mother had always gotten on, she had been the one who encourage Kallian to train in weapons, Kallian was an expert at fighting with two shortswords as well as throwing knives.

"What kind of work?" Soris asked

Kallian sighed "My father is preparing Skywatch for a visit from Queen Ayrenn. She's coming here to give a speech to the city at the temple. The speech is to announce the Elvish help to our allies in Divina against the Darkspawn amassing in the South. But knowing just how anti-human the city is, father is worried about Assassins trying to kill the Queen. There has been a growing opposition to her."

This was true, a few years after Ayrenn had become Queen of the Dales, a Rebel movement against her had started to appear, and they called themselves the Veiled Inheritance. They were strongly anti-human and wanted to destroy the Alliance that the Dales had held with Divina for years. They had already performed several Assassination plots against the Queen but they all failed.

"Well what should we do today?" Shianni asked

"Well maybe we can do something to help my father instead of causing trouble" Kallian suggested "My father has enough work to do at the moment"

"Well Captain Astanya has some work to be done" Soris suggested "Maybe we can ask her for some work"

"A good idea" Shianni agreed "We can go and ask if she needs help. I've heard that she is looking for outside help."

"It's a good thing that no one recognises me in my leather armour" Neria stated

The three of them went over to see Captain Astanya, Astanya had been a soldier in the Resistance against the Orlesians and had been a good fighter, even killing a Chevalier during a fight. She was a regular sized elf with long blond hair in a pony tail. The three of them found her near Skywatch harbour "Fair day visitor" she greeted "May I ask what you need."

"We heard that you were looking for help" Soris stated

"Well, my guards are all tied up at the minute" Astanya stated "If you three are up to it, there are some things you can look for me."

"Sure" Shianni stated "What can we do to help"

"There are two people who I would like you to speak with" Astanya stated "Advisor Norion and Steward Eminwe, they need assistance but I'm unable to give them the aid they need."

"We can handle them" Kallian stated and then they walked away "Well we should split up, I'll speak with Norion and you two handle Eminwe."

"Alright" Shianni claimed

...

Kallian went over to speak with advisor Norion; he was an advisor to the Queen on the deployment of marines. He was over at a warehouse and narrowed his eyes when Kallian approached "Yes what is it?" he demanded "I have a problem here!"

"Well, I was told to speak to you by Captain Astanya" Kallian stated

"Oh well in that case I need your help" Norion claimed "You see, my servant followed a burglar into the warehouse, he stole a set of marine deployment plans set up for the Queen's upcoming speech"

Kallian was confused "Why would a burglar steal those plans?" she questioned

"I wouldn't know" Norian stated "They could be used to bypass the Queen's security and we don't want that"

"I'll go check it out" Kallian said and then she entered the old warehouse and was shocked when she saw two people in the room.

"I did as you asked" a scared man stated as he shook in fear of the 2nd man

"Yes, you did" the other sneered before shoving a dagger into his chest then disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kallian was shocked but she went and picked up the plans before heading back outside

"Well, did you find our burglar?" Norian asked

"I did and I recovered the plans" Kallian claimed "But he was already dead"

"Oh, a pity" Norian said "Keep those plans and give them to the captain when you see her. Right now I must attend to the Queen."

"So you're not concerned about our dead burglar?" Kallian questioned

"When should I" Norian chucked and then he walked off leaving a confused Kallian behind.

...

Soris and Shianni meanwhile had gone off to speak with Steward Eminwe who was over at the East warehouse. As the steward, it was Eminwe job to make sure everything was ready.

"I'm sorry I can't help you" Eminwe said when she saw Soris and Shianni approach "I'm very busy and there is a lot to do"

"Watch Captain Astanya sent us" Soris said

"Oh, well I guess this is about the supplies" Eminwe gasped "Well two of my cooks have fallen ill while preparing the Feast and I suspect sabotage. I want to make sure all of our food supplies are safe.

"What do you want us to do?" Shianni asked

"Well I'm checking these supplies" Eminwe stated "You two can check the supplies in the warehouse next door."

"We'll go ahead and look" Soris said and then he and Shianni went to look at the supplies.

They checked the supplies and found a barrel of light summer wine which smelt delicious, a crate of spies with strong smells, a barrel of fresh apples, a large cargo bale with silks and other rich clothes from the city of Sunhold, a crate of cheeses, a cargo bale of high quality linens and a barrel of deep red wine.

But then Soris found something inside a crate, it was some meat with a strange odour "Hey, this meat seems to have been poisoned" he said

"We should take it back to Eminwe" Shianni said as they left the warehouse.

But then a strange man in a uniform attacked them from behind. But Shianni's skills with throwing knives allowed her to throw a dagger into the man's throat. They soon made it back to Eminwe "So, did you find anything?" she asked

"We did" Soris said "We found some poisoned meat"

"So you found the problem" Eminwe smiled "I'll be sure to warn my cooks about this"

"We were also attacked by a strange man after we left" Shianni said

"Must have been a cutpurse" Eminwe said "These streets are full of them. You should take that evidence back to the captain"

Soris and Shianni then left and met up with Kallian "Hey, we found some tainted meat in the warehouse" Soris said "And then we were attacked."

"Well I recovered some stolen plans from a burglar" Kallian said "But he was then murdered by a strange man. I don't like this, something is going on. I think I'll handle the rest of this. You two need to keep watch." Kallian then took the meat and went off to look of Captain Astanya.

When Kallian found Astanya, Kallian saw that something was wrong "Tell me what you've found?" she asked

Kallian spoke "I found this set off..." Kallian didn't finish as Astanya interrupted her

"Good, look I hate to interrupt you but one of my men Heldil had cornered a thug nearby; I need you to talk to this lowborn scum"

Kallian looked confused "What has he done"

Astanya narrowed her eyes "There's no time for this, all I can say is that he is involved in a plot against the Queen. I need you to get to him"

"But what about the evidence I found?" Kallian questioned

"Just hold it for now." Astanya answered "Heldil is waiting for you; he's at the house on the right."

"I'll go check him out" Kallian said and then she went over to the House that Astanya spoke about and Watchman Heldil was waiting.

"Please stand back, we have a situation here" Heldil said

"Your captain sent me, she said that you needed help" Kallian replied

"Ah, help from the captain" Heldil smiled "Inside this house is a dangerous man. He's wanted by the crown and has valuable information. He's threatening to kill himself if we approach the door and we need him alive."

"So what do you want me to do?" Kallian asked

"I need him alive" Heldil replied "Just get in there and get him talking, don't listen to what he says, he's half mad. You get him talking and we'll move in behind you."

"Understood" Kallian stated and then she went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Keep back!" a voice shouted on the other side of the door "One step closer and I'll cut my throat!"

Kallian sighed, she was afraid that this might happen "It's alright, I'm not with the guards, and I just want to walk"

"Oh yeah!" the voice snorted "And why should I trust you?"

"Do you really want to die?" Kallian questioned "I'm your only choice here."

"Fine" the voice called "Just don't try anything, I'll open the door"

"I'm coming in" Kallian called and she then went in, but was shocked to see that the man in question was Fasion, an elf that was friends with her father and someone who investigated the city.

"Kallian?" Fasion questioned "Well, we don't have much time"

"Time, what are you talking about?" Kallian asked

"The queen is in danger" Fasion stated "The guards are using you. Captain Astanya is corrupt; she's a member of the Veiled Inheritance."

"What!" Kallian gasped "But Astanya had been a loyal soldier for years."

"But she doesn't agree with our Alliance with Divina" Fasion stated

Then the door opened and Hildil entered with another guard "Good work citizen" he said

"Traitors, Scum!" Fasion spat

"Shut your mouth!" Hidil growled "You're under arrest" and then the guards grabbed Fasion's shoulders

"I live to serve the Queen" Fasion hissed

"Sure you do!" Hildil spat and then he punched Fasion and knocked him out. He then turned to Kallian "Good work"

"So what will happen to him now?" Kallian questioned

"Don't worry; he will receive a fair trial" Hildil stated "The captain is always even handed"

"I guess I should go and report to her then" Kallian sighed

"Good call" Hildil said "We'll see that this man is placed in a cell."

Kallian then left the house and went to find Captain Astanya. She was very confused; she had known Astanya for years and was always very loyal to the Dales. Maybe Hildil was right and he was just crazy. But she still needed to bring the evidence to Astanya. She eventually found Astanya near the temple to the Elven Gods which was in the centre of the city.

"Ah, my helper" Astanya greeted "So good to see you again."

Kallian was careful to select her words "Yes captain" she said "I wanted to ask you about..."

But then Astanya narrowed her eyes at Kallian "Stop right there!" she shouted "As captain of Skywatch City Guards, I'm placing you under arrest under suspicion to commit regicide!"

"What!" Kallian gasped "What are you talking about?"

"What's this?" she questioned as she grabbed her bag and pulled out the papers she had recovered from the warehouse "Deployment papers for the marines at the temple, and do I smell poison in the air. It's no good arguing scum, it's over for you"

Kallian then realised that Fasion was right. Astanya was a traitor and she had used her as a scapegoat. But she didn't have any time to think as Astanya's fist collided with Kallian's head and she was knocked to the floor as her vision went black.

…

Unknown to Astanya, Soris and Shianni were watching from a distance and they gasped when Astanya punched Kallian and her guards took her away.

"What's going on?" Soris stated "When has Kallian been arrested?"

"Something's going on here" Shianni said "We need to find Cyrion and tell him what has happened here."

Soris sighed and they both went off to Skywatch Manor in order to tell their uncle what had happened.

…

When Kallian woke up, she found herself to be in one of the cells in Skywatch prison. The Prison was located near the Guard barracks and she was in a very small cell. There was only a pile of straw on the floor for the prisoners to sleep on and a bucket. He noticed Fasion lying on the floor dead. He had been stabbed with a dagger so Astanya must have murdered him so there were no witnesses.

"Hey, over here?" a voice called and Kallian turned to the door of the cell where a light brown skinned elf stood. The brown skin of this elf showed that he was a wood elf. Wood Elves lived in the forests and tended to stay away from the cities except to trade. These Wood Elves were deeply religious and some were known to obey the Green Pact which was where they were forbidden to harm nature, they were even forbidden to eat fruit. Some people saw these Wood Elves as Savages, even by other Elves but Wood Elves were expert trackers, scouts and archers so some of them joined the army and became master scouts.

"I see that you've landed yourself in Astanya's trap" the wood elven man said, "It's a good thing that I'm here to help."

"Who are you?" Kallian asked

The Wood elf laughed "Ah yes, I've forgotten to introduce myself again. My name is Razos Dal, I'm Queen Ayrenn's spymaster. Did you really think that the Queen wouldn't send someone to make sure that she would be safe? She knows that Skywatch is a place where her ideas aren't like"

"So what has happened here?" Kallian asked

"These rebels known as the Veiled Inheritance plan to assassinate the Queen when she gives her speech at the Elven Temple" Razos stated "Astanya is one of them and she was given the honour of being the one to kill the Queen"

"But why?" Kallian questioned "Astanya has been a good guard for years, why would she decide to turn traitor now"

"Captain Astanya believes the Queen is a traitor to the Elves" Razos claimed "She believes that the Elves should rule themselves. But she is also one of those who believe the Wood Elves should be hunted down. The Veiled Inheritance is using her to do her plans. I don't know the leadership but it seems that the leader is this Veiled Queen. But right now, we have to save Queen Ayrenn. I've managed to secure your key and now we have to get to the Temple and save the Queen" Razos brought out a key and unlocked the door to her cell and he helped Kallian out

"Now we must inform my father" Kallian said "Then we must warn the Queen of the Assassination plot"

"The Queen can take care of herself" Razos claimed "But she must know of the threat."

…

"What do you mean my daughter has been arrested?" Cyrion Tabris shouted at his niece and nephew

"We were helping the guards with an investigation and then Captain Astanya arrested Kallian" Soris stated

"I thought I told her to stay out of the guard's business" Cyrion sighed "I wanted her safe, not after what happened to her mother."

Cyrion's wife was Adaia who had been a member of the Resistance against Orlais. She had been a skilled fighter but that had not saved her when there was an assassination attempt on her husband. Adaia had jumped in front of an arrow meant for Cyrion and had been badly injured. She later died from her injuries.

Cyrion sighed "Queen Ayrenn is going to be here soon" he said "I need to get to the Temple of the Elven Gods; I'll sort this situation out as soon as I can."

Cyrion then got dressed in his noble clothing, as an Elven noble, he was able to wear fancy robes made by Elven tailors. He soon went to the centre of Skywatch where the Temple of the Elven Gods was located.

"Father, there you are!" a voice called and Cyrion turned to see his daughter Kallian running towards him with a wood elf behind her.

"Kallian!" Cyrion hissed "Why have I just been told that you were arrested?" he demanded

"It's Astanya father!" Kallian said quickly "She's a traitor, she's working for the Veiled Inheritance, and they're going to assassinate the Queen"

"What!" Cyrion gasped

"It's true" the wood elf said "I'm Razos Dal, the Queen's spymaster, the Veiled Inheritance are planning to kill the Queen during her speech."

"Queen Ayrenn and Battlereeve Urcelmo are waiting for me at the temple" Cyrion gasped "We must get there before the Veiled Inheritance strikes."

…

Cyrion, Kallian and Razos then travelled over to the Temple of the Elven Gods. Since the speech was a private event, the area had been closed off though because Cyrion was of noble blood, he was allowed through.

They eventually found Battlereeve Urcelmo with the Queen outside the temple. Battlereeve Urcelmo's job was leading the Battlemages and advising the queen on magical issues

"Ah Lord Cyrion" Urcelmo greeted "It good that you are finally here"

"Battlereeve, we have a problem" Cyrion said "It's those Veiled Inheritance Assassin's they're going to kill the queen"

"They'll be foolish to try" Urcelmo stated "We've taken every precaution, the whole area is on lock down, Watch Captain Astanya assured me."

"That's the problem" Kallian sighed "Astanya is the one behind this; she's planning an ambush in the temple and Razos helped me escape them when they captured me"

"Captain Astanya?" Urcelmo questioned "That's absurd!"

"Hold it" Queen Ayrenn said "I would hear what this one has to say"

"Queen Ayrenn, I fear for your safety" Urcelmo stated "Please disregard what was just said"

"Cyrion Tabris is a good friend of mine" Ayrenn stated "And Razos was mentioned, he acts on my behalf, if you won't investigate then I will"

"Apologizes my queen" Urcelmo said "You are a capable woman, but you must be wary" he then turned to Kallian "You come with me, we'll investigate this together."

"Understood" Kallian said

"Kallian" Cyrion said to his daughter "Please be careful"

"Don't worry father, I will" Kallian said and he went into the temple with Urcelmo

The two of them then entered the Temple of the Elven Gods together. The Temple had shrines to each of the Elven Gods plus the Divine Akatosh though he was better known as Auri-el to the elves. They soon came to the centre of the room and Kallian gasped when they saw Steward Eminwe lying on the floor with a stab wound.

"Auri-el be merciful!" Urcelmo gasped "What's happened here?"

Eminwe coughed up blood and looked at them "I'm sorry, I was wrong" she said sadly "I tried to stop them. Watch out, on the balcony, it's Astanya! It's a trap!"

Then a flaming arrow was launched from the balcony which struck Eminwe in her chest which killed her. Kallian and Urcelmo looked up to see Astanya standing on the balcony and glaring at them

"Urcelmo" she greeted "I see you've met my latest toy"

"Astanya!" Urcelmo growled "You fucking traitor! Come down here and face me!"

"I'm the traitor?" Astanya giggled "Queen Ayrenn is the real traitor, playing good with those humans of Divina. Well it's time for change around here."

"Our alliance with Divina is what's kept the Dales from falling to the Chantry!" Kallian shouted angrily "If it wasn't for Divina then the Dales would have fallen nearly 700 years ago."

"That was a different time" Astanya laughed "We've come a long way since then"

"Enough, you are a traitor and you will die a traitor's death!" Urcelmo shouted

"I came here for the Queen's head" Astanya stated "But yours will have to do. Kill them!"

Several Veiled Inheritance Assassins jumped down from the balcony and landed on the floor where they began to attack Urcelmo and Kallian. Kallian had recovered her two swords which she used while Urcelmo wielded his sword and shield. They quickly killed the assassins.

"Fools!" Astanya shouted "I'll take care of you myself. And I'm looking forward to killing the daughter of Adaia. She was my best assassination target"

Kallian gasped "It was you!" she shouted "You murdered my mother; my parents trusted you and you betrayed them"

"I was glad that she died" Astanya sneered "I smiled as she died in your father's arms."

Kallian narrowed her eyes "Never speak of my mother like that you bitch!" she shouted "You will die for this!"

Astanya and Kallian charged at each other and clashed their swords with each other. Urcelmo joined in but was knocked back. But Kallian had determination and she knocked one of Astanya's blades from her hands then stabbed her in the chest.

"That was for my mother!" Kallian hissed "You fucking bitch!" then she twirled around and slashed her neck which severed Astanya's head from her body.

Urcelmo then helped Kallian "Come on, we should get to the Queen and inform her of what has happened" he said

Kallian went straight to Queen Ayrenn as soon as she and Urcelmo came outside the temple. "Well?" Ayrenn asked "What did you and Urcelmo find?"

"It was a trap" Kallian stated "Astanya was waiting in there with some Assassins. It was a trap"

"Then it seemed that these Veiled Inheritance people are no longer just people who speak out" Ayrenn stated "Before they were just people who spoke out against me. But now they've tried to kill me. It seems that I will need to declare this Veiled Inheritance Cult a criminal origination"

"My Queen" Cyrion spoke "Forgive me for not knowing about this assassination attempt"

"There is nothing to forgive" Ayrenn stated "But I am shocked that Astanya was behind this"

"When we were in the temple, she claimed that you had betrayed us my Queen" Urcelmo hissed

"My betrayal?" Ayrenn hissed "Astanya turns against her oath after years of service and speaks as though I'm the traitor. Well it seems that we must find out who leads this Veiled Inheritance."

"I will do everything I must to locate these traitors" Razos stated

"You do that Razos" Ayrenn stated "But we must locate the leadership quick, with a possible Blight going on in Divina, I must unite the Dales."

"Then what is our next move?" Urcelmo asked

"I must speak with King Camoran of the Wood Elves and unite the Wood Elves for the war" Ayrenn said and then she turned to Cyrion "And if you allow it Lord Cyrion, I would like to take your daughter with me"

"Me?" Kallian asked "What do you want with me?"

"You helped uncover the plot on the attempt on my life" Ayrenn said "And I may need your help to investigate this Veiled Inheritance. My attempt to unite the Wood Elves won't be supported by everyone."

"If my daughter wishes to go then I will allow it" Cyrion said

Kallian thought for a minute and she realised that this was her chance for an adventure "Yes, I accept" Kallian said

"Then we must set out for the city of Montsimmard" Ayrenn said "There is business there I must finish. Gather what things you are taking then join us, and say goodbye to your family"

Kallian turned to her father who spoke to her "Join me at the castle" he said "Your cousins will want to say goodbye and I have something for you"

...

Kallian found her cousins waiting for her and they smiled at her "Is it true cousin?" Soris asked "Are you really going to join Queen Ayrenn?"

"It's true Soris" Kallian stated "Queen Ayrenn says that I can help dealing with the Veiled Inheritance"

"Well I know you can do it" Shianni stated "You have the skills to stop those traitors"

"But you will need the right equipment" Cyrion said as he approached them "I have some things to give you" he handed Kallian a suit of finely crafted Elven Armour "This armour was made by the finest Elvish crafters you could find. I was gifted this armour when I became the Lord of Skywatch. Now I think you will have more use for it than I have"

"Thank you father" Kallian said "I'll be sure to wear it with honour"

"And you will use these in honour as well" Cyrion laughed as he handed Kallian two large daggers "These daggers belonged to your mother. She would want you to have them"

"And I'll be sure to use them to kill those Veiled Inheritance members" Kallian hissed "I'll use them to avenge mother"

Cyrion smiled and embraced his daughter "Go my daughter, and make me and your mother proud"

"I will father" Kallian said "I will." Then she left the castle to join the Queen and her council.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Well after a long wait I have finally gotten this chapter up. The next chapter won't take as long but this the whole plot is not yet finished but I will have some more chapters done but they are only the origin stories which are different from the game. The character of Razos Dal is based off Razum-Dar from Elder Scrolls online. While I'm bringing in the Elven and Human races, the Argonians, Khajiits will not be appearing and I'm not sure if I'm bringing in the Dark Elves or Orcs in this story but if you have any ideas that I can use to bring them in then tell me. I actually managed to finish this chapter during the weekend but due to an issue with the network, I was unable to upload it.**


	8. My decision

**My decision:**

I apologize to everyone who has read this story but I've decided to stop with this story now. I've just lost interest in this story and my other stories are more popular and more people read them. So I've decided I'm taking this story down soon and turn my attention to another project instead. I'm putting a poll on my account so you can decide which story I will write instead of this one though my other stories will be mainly worked on. I'm sorry for all those who do like this story but I'm struggling with ideas and this was just an idea that came into my head. However at some point in the future, I may rewrite this story though it will take time.


End file.
